The Next Generation
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Thanks to a blunder by Kurotsuchi, all of the men in the Soul Society have been rendered sterile, with just one exception. Now Ichigo finds himself in the uncomfortable position of having to father the next generation of Soul Reapers. IchigoXSWA. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

The Next Generation  
Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **After Ichigo regained his powers….**_

 _ **The Soul Society….**_

Everything was perfectly fine in the Seireitei, the sun shining, the birds singing, Kyoraku getting flat out drunk and getting chewed at by his lieutenant. To the Soul Reapers it was just another day for them all….

…Until the department of Research and Development exploded!

All throughout the Seireitei, rank-and-file soldiers, seated officers, lieutenants and their captains looked up as the R&D department of Squad 12 became engulfed in a large explosion, a mushroom cloud drifting up into the air. Such explosions weren't exactly uncommon with Captain Kurotsuchi in charge of Squad 12 but what alarmed everyone was when the smoke was deflected by the Shakonmaku barrier back onto the Soul Society, the whole of the Seireitei engulfed in a cloud of white, looking like a snowglobe to anyone outside.

When the dust settled, everyone was further shocked when the R&D eggheads broke the news to everyone….

 _ **During the captains meeting….**_

 __"So let me see if I understand this, Captain Kurotsuchi…" Head-Captain Yamamoto said as he gripped his cane tight enough that if it weren't his zanpakuto it would've broken from his iron-grip. "You're telling me…that _you sterilized EVERY MAN IN THE SOUL SOCIETY?!"_

Captain Kurotsuchi gulped, his appearance disheveled. He hadn't even bothered to restyle his hair after the accident, so caught up with trying to repair everything and gathering data over the accident. "I was trying to come up with a useful solution to the problem of the low birth rates in the Soul Society. I don't know if any of you have noticed but the amount of Soul Reapers born has been considerably low as of late. I feared that if it continued, their might not be a next generation of Soul Reapers."

Toshiro stepped forward. "That doesn't make any sense. What about the people in the academy and the Rukon District? They can be trained to become Soul Reapers."

"Yes, but the amount of people who possess spirit energy in the districts is few and far between. And the academy's attendance rate has dropped significantly, has it not? I tried to create a device which would cause all women within the Soul Society to become highly fertile in order to solve the problem. But for some reason something when horribly wrong. Now every single man who breathed in the smoke from the explosion has become sterile and therefore we all cannot produce offspring."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana addressed. "What are the ramifications to the women who breathed in the smoke, like me and Captain Soi-Fon?"

"Well, in the case of women the experiment did like it intended. Every woman in the Soul Society is now highly fertile, including the two of you."

Kensei crossed his arms. "Well that's just great. Every woman is fertile but there's no men left to impregnate them! That's an oxymoron if I ever saw one. Your experiment just doomed us all, Mayuri!"

"Shut your mouth!" Kurotsuchi spat. "I have no idea why the experiment went wrong! And I'm certain that I can fix this mess given enough time."

Soi-Fon glared at the mad scientist. "You mean if your next experiment doesn't kill us first…."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" the Head-Captain shouted, stomping his cane into the floor. "However this has happened is not the concern. There is the fact that as a result of his failed experiment, there are no men left to father the next generation of Soul Reapers and we cannot just rely on the hope that more people from the Rukon District will apply to the academy. Certain measures will have to be taken now to ensure our survival, at least for the moment."

Unohana blinked. "Head-Captain, you don't mean-"

"I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter, Captain Unohana. This situation has happened one other time and we must use the same measure as before. Listen well! This order is to go into effect immediately:

In order to ensure that strong Soul Reapers will be born, all female officers of the rank of third-seat and above must produce a child within the next year!"

Everyone just stared at the old man, Soi-Fon and Unohana's faces turning pale at the order, especially Soi-Fon. Kyoraku looked at the Head-Captain perplexed. "Uh…isn't that a bit counter-productive, Old Man? There's no men left in the Soul Society left to father children for the moment."

The Head-Captain shook his head. "…You're correct, Shunsui. But there is _one other_ person with captain level spiritual pressure who can still spawn children. He is not in the Soul Society and therefore is unaffected by the experiment."

Byakuya scowled. "Head-Captain, you don't really mean-"

"I do, Captain Kuchiki. I'm referring, of course, to Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

"…ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ichigo screamed as Ukitake, Kisuke and Byakuya sat him down and explained the situation. "I'M NOT GETTING ANYONE PREGNANT!"

Ukitake continued to smile at the boy. "Please, Ichigo, you don't have to get so riled up. We aren't asking you to impregnate every woman in the Soul Society-"

"Though that'd still be impressive in its own right," Kisuke coolly added from behind his fan.

"BUT!" Ukitake glared at the man. "We are left with no other option. And you don't have to worry about taking responsibility, Ichigo, some of the woman plan to let their children be adopted by couples who'd wanted children for years. And besides, we aren't asking you to go to bed with random strangers. These are your friends and people you know."

Ichigo stared at the table, feeing weird from hearing all this. "But…do I have to have sex with them? Can't I just donate sperm or something?"

Byakuya frowned. "Most women in the Soul Society are against such ideas, Ichigo. I know that things are different in your world but in the Soul Society women reproduce through intercourse and only intercourse. Besides, such methods would have to go through Squad 12 and at the moment everyone is highly distrustful of Captain Kurotsuchi."

Ichigo merely stared at the man. "Byakuya, you can't be ok with this. I mean…do you realize you're asking me to knock up your sister?"

Byakuya continued to frown at the boy. "You're correct. I'm not ok with this. But Rukia is a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the order applies to her. She is duty-bound to uphold it. That I can accept. And I can take comfort in the fact that you are literally the bottom of the barrel." Ichigo scowled at the man. Even in a situation like this the man had to take a shot at him.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo finally nodded. "…Ok... my dad's gonna have a field day when he hears this." He looked up at the three men. "So…how am I supposed to do this?"

Kisuke reached behind him and pulled out a diagram of the human body. "Well Ichigo, a man is supposed to put his erection in a woman's-" he didn't finish because he suddenly came down with a massive case of Ichigo-knocking-him-out.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ichigo shouted.

"Clearly," Byakuya said. The man sat back and crossed his arms. "The SWA drew lots to see who you would couple with first. She will arrive at your home tomorrow. Captain Kyoraku is explaining the situation to your father as we speak."

Ichigo sweatdropped. He was not looking forward to hearing his father's grandbaby speech when he got home. "Wait, Kisuke, why aren't you involved in this too? You aren't affected either!"

Kisuke shook his head. "I'm no longer a captain anymore, Ichigo. The order is for you and you alone."

Ichigo sighed in resignation before turning to the two captains. "Ok, so who is it?"

Ukitake answered. "The lucky woman is…."

To Be Continued

 **A.N.: Just so we're clear, this story is only with the SWA. So no, there will be no Orihime, Arrancars, Fullbringers, his human friends, nor the Vizards with the exception of Mashiro. So don't ask. Whacky out!**


	2. Ichigo loses his virginity toYachiru?

Chapter 2: Ichigo loses his virginity to…Yachiru?!  
IchigoXYachiru

 **A.N.: I was on the fence whether or not to make this kid Yachiru just to mess with everyone's heads but decided against it. Next time….  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Earlier….  
**_ **Squad 4: SWA Meeting Room**

"WE HAVE TO WHAAAAAAAAT!?" every woman in the room screamed, minus Soi-Fon and Unohana, who'd broke the news to the others.

"WE HAVE TO GET PREGNANT?!" Rangiku screamed, afraid of what would happen to her beautiful body once she put on baby weight.

"WITH ICHIGO?!" roared Rukia, who was finding this to be way too hard to believe.

"Now if we could all calm down," Unohana coolly said, looking at each and every person. Most of the people in the room looked distressed. Soi-Fon was staring at the table fuming in seething rage while Nemu was silent and monotone as usual but that was how she always was so Unohana paid it no mind. "I understand that this is distressing but the Head-Captain's orders are clear and as officers of the Court Guard Squads we must fulfill our duty."

The SWA looked around the room wearily. Nevermind the fact that they were all highly fertile thanks to Mayuri's experiment but this was asking a lot from them. The awkward silence was broken when Rukia raised her hand. "Um…Captain Unohana? I think there's something that nobody has considered."

"Yes, Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

Rukia looked away for a moment, not sure how to phrase it right. "Ichigo's…he's….he's never been with a woman before. You do realize that we're asking of him, don't you, Captain?" she said uncertain of the situation.

Unohana nodded with a stern face. "I understand your concern fully. The other captains understand this but we have no choice. Captains Ukitake and Kuchiki are leaving now to give him the orders. We should plan out how we want our turns with Ichigo to go. I think it would be rude of us to just walk up to him and ask to go to bed with him right off the bat. I think he deserves more than that since we're asking so much of him."

Rukia's eyes narrowed; she was glad that she wasn't there to see that conversation, not wanting to see Ichigo's reaction. "Ok so…who's going first?" Every woman turned to the captain and wondered that same question.

Reaching underneath the table, Unohana pulled out a small jar. "I've decided it'd be best to draw lots to see who goes first. These lots differ in color. Whoever draws the blue lot will go first."

One by one the women drew lots, reaching into the pot and grabbing a small envelope. Once every woman had one, Soi-Fon and Unohana included, the SWA Chairwoman gave the signal to open them. The woman opened up her envelope and saw she was holding a red card. Rukia opened hers and saw she was holding a red card.

Kiyone: red.

Isane: red.

Nemu: red.

Nanao: red.

Rangiku: red.

Momo: red.

Mashiro: red.

Soi-Fon: red.

Unohana: red.

Rukia: red.

Just when everyone was about to point out the obvious, a hand raised holding a blue card from the end of the table. "YAY! I DID IT! I WON!"

Everyone turned and stared in shock at Yachiru, who was holding the blue card. Everyone had completely forgotten the girl was there. The fact that the girl was also a part of the order had gone over everyone's heads. "But…but…" Rukia sputtered, not sure if she was seeing what she was seeing. "But Yachiru! You can't get pregnant! You're just a little girl!"

Unohana countered that statement. "Actually, Lieutenant Kuchiki, We've thought about that. Kisuke Urahara developed a drug that will temporarily age Yachiru to her prime, making her able to give birth. The drug's effects are long lasting. She'll stay like that for a year."

Everyone just continued to stare at Yachiru in shock, realizing that she of all people would get pregnant by Ichigo first. Yachiru, not quite understanding the task that was before her, was ecstatic. "Yay! I get to make a baby with Ichi!" Before anyone could stop her she hopped out of her chair. "I'm gonna go tell Kenny right now!" And with that she left the room.

A hush quiet filled room for several minutes. Kiyone turned to her sister. "So how long do you think it'll be before Captain Zaraki bursts through the door?"

Isane gulped. "I'd say…five minutes?"

Rukia deadpanned. "More like two…."

Unohana merely shook her head and looked at the clock. "And in three…two…one…."

The door was knocked down by the heavy heel of Kenpachi Zaraki, who was red with rage. "WHAT IS THIS? THERE'S NO WAY THAT YACHIRU IS GETTING PREGNANT, EVEN IF IT'S BY ICHIGO!" the man roared.

Nanao shook like a leaf in the wind as she stood up. "Captain Zaraki, please!" she pleaded. "It's an order by the Head-Captain!"

"I! DON'T! CARE!" Kenpachi screamed into her face, making the girl cower in fear.

Before anymore screaming could commence, Unohana put her hand on his shoulder. "Ladies, if you don't mind, Captain Zaraki and I will be having a conversation in private…."

The SWA watched as Unohana pulled the angry father into a side room, the door slamming shut. Everyone stayed put while they heard the two captains arguing, Kenpachi's shouting and Unohana's calm voice. After several tense minutes everyone almost jumped out of their skin when they heard harsh pounding and what appeared to sound like a full frontal brawl going on, their spiritual pressures rising rapidly. Just when everyone thought it was about to get worse, everything stopped and the captains came out.

Coming out from under the table, Isane simply stared at her captain's disheveled appearance. Her clothes were in tatters and her braid was untied while Kenpachi's eye was blackened and his top had been torn completely off. "Ladies," Unohana addressed. "Captain Zaraki and I have come to an arrangement. Yachiru will be giving birth to Ichigo's child."

"What…what happened, Captain Unohana?" Isane asked, her sister cowering behind her.

"Oh, we simply talked and nothing more…."

"But then why's-"

" _And nothing more…_ " Unohana said in her scary tone. Isane got the hint and shut up. Retying her braid, Unohana continued. "As I was saying, Captain Zaraki and I have come to an arrangement. Both he and I will raise her child together with mine; once Yachiru shrinks back down to her original age, she'll be the child's older sister."

Everyone nodded, knowing that this was by far the best outcome they could hope for. They watched as Kenpachi and Unohana left and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Unohana returned ten minutes later, wearing new, untorn clothing while holding a large pink drink. The entire SWA sat on the edge of their seats as Unohana passed the drug to Yachiru. "Here, Lieutenant Kusajishi. This is for you."

Nodding, Yachiru put the drink to her lips and started to drink. Unohana sat down next to her and waited for the change. Yachiru continued to drink the drug until she'd drunk every last drop. Putting down the glass onto the table, Yachiru's eyes started to droop as she wobbled on her feet. "I feel funny…" she murmured, Unohana helping her into a chair. She looked down at her tiny hands and saw her veins glow pink. Frowning, Yachiru looked up at everybody who stared at her incredulously as every vein in her body glowed pink. "I don't like this…" she said quietly, feeling dizzy. "I don't think I wanna do this anymore…."

Too little. Too late.

The SWA was shocked when Yachiru disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, everyone coughing as the smoke filled the room. Soi-Fon ran to the window and opened it up, letting it filter out. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the new and improved Yachiru Kusajishi….

And in an instant, Kiyone, Soi-Fon, and Rukia became really jealous….

 _ **The day after Ichigo got his "orders"**_

Ichigo gulped as he walked back from school. He'd had a hell of a time explaining everything to Uryu, Chad and Orihime, staring at the ground with a face that matched his namesake. He'd been told that Yachiru would arrive at his place this afternoon and that he should be home to greet her. If he'd been angry at order to impregnate the SWA before, he was beyond livid to find out that the one who'd pop his cherry would be Yachiru of all people.

Opening the door, he ran into his door, who had a sly smirk on his face and cocked his thumb to the stairs. "The house is all yours for tonight, Ichigo. I'm gonna go and take Yuzu and Karin to the movies. She's up there waiting for you."

Deadpanning, Ichigo just stared at his father. "Dad…you're actually ok with this? I mean…do you realize what they're asking of me?"

Isshin crossed his arms. "I do. Ichigo, you have to realize that for the moment you are literally the only hope they have to ensure that children with strong spirit energy are born. Since you're a deputy under their command, it's your duty to do your job." He simply pointed to the poster of Masaki. "And I'm sure that your mother would understand. Now…get up there and go make me some grandkids!" he said in his cheerful mood. He patted Ichigo on the shoulder and walked through the door, Yuzu and Karin following him out. Taking a breath, Ichigo looked to the stairs.

"Ok…let's do this…."

Every step up the stairs made Ichigo's heart race faster. ' _Why Yachiru?! I don't care what Kisuke gave her, she's still a little kid! I'm gonna feel like a pedophile for the rest of my life!'_ Walking up to his room, he opened the door. A head full of pink hair was the first thing he saw when he walked in….

…And then he saw the rest of her. "Ya…Yachiru?" Ichigo gaped, his jaw coming close to hitting the floor.

"Hi'ya Ichi."

No more was Yachiru the small child. Here sitting patiently on Ichigo's bed was Yachiru the full-grown adult. She looked like she was about twenty-five in terms of age, with her pink hair now sprawling down her back and shoulders. Her face was now radiating beauty, with her white skin almost glowing in the setting sun. Her body had matured and was at its peak. Her breasts had to be at least double D sized. Her _Shihakusho_ must've been borrowed from Rangiku since it had a split in the side, revealing her long, smooth legs with creamy white skin. "Ya…Yachiru?" Ichigo stood there and gaped. If this was Yachiru all grown up, then he pitied anyone who'd try to hit on her, what with Kenpachi as her father.

Yachiru scooted to the side and let Ichigo sit down next to her. "Hi Ichi," she said in her new softer voice. Ichigo looked at her and saw that she saw shaking. ' _I can't really blame her. She must be nervous having to have to put out a kid before anyone else.'_ "So…we're supposed to make a baby?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that's what we're being told to do…." Ichigo looked at the child in a woman's body. "Yachiru…do you know how babies are made, right?" He had to ask; he just had to.

Yachiru surprisingly nodded. "Uh huh. Captain Unohana spent all day teaching me yesterday. I'm a bit nervous…" she said. Ichigo watched as she reached into a bag that was on the floor, wondering what she brought with her. "I…I'm not sure how we should do this…so until we get comfortable…" Yachiru pulled out a large box and showed it to Ichigo. "Can we play Twister?"

In any other circumstance Ichigo might've deadpanned at the girl's childish request but he understood fully, knowing that the woman was probably even more nervous and scared than he was. "Ok." Yachiru smiled for the first time since she became an adult and opened up the box….

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later….**_

"Ahahahah!" Yachiru laughed as she struggled to maintain her footing. "Ichigo! You're gonna knock me over!"

The substitute smiled at the laughing girl beneath him. They'd been playing for a little while now and the two Soul Reapers had found themselves in a bit of an awkward position. Yachiru had wound up doing a crabwalk with her limbs stretched out across the multi-colored mat and Ichigo had his arms looped around hers and his face dangerously close to her huge chest. Ichigo's face turned hot at the close contact to the beautiful woman, his body starting to sweat. "Ok, Yachiru, spin the wheel again. It's my turn."

Nodding, Yachiru reached over to the spinning arrow-board next to the mat. However, her shifting caused her back to arch, pushing her breasts into Ichigo's face. Ichigo blushed madly from the awkward contact and tried to move his face away from her but his sweaty hand slipped on the plastic mat, causing him to finally fall on top of Yachiru. Yachiru gave a cute squeak as she fell onto the mat, her arms instinctively wrapping around Ichigo's head. "Hey! Ichi!" Yachiru scolded.

Ichigo would've apologized to Yachiru had his face not been smothered by her breasts. Thanks to Yachiru's embrace his face was further pushed against her cleavage. Ichigo felt embarrassed but at the same time a certain thrill as his body pressed against hers. Finally taking his head out of Yachiru's boobs, Ichigo chuckled at the adult Yachiru. "Looks like I lost…."

"Teehee! Yep! I win!" cheered a happy Yachiru. But her smiling face disappeared as she looked into Ichigo's eyes and her cheeks turned red when she saw something gleaming in his eyes. A hand came up to caress Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo…" she whispered as she pulled the boy closer. Ichigo had no idea how his own name on someone else's lips could sound so hot….

Ichigo crawled forward until he lay on top of the pinkette, his hands slowly coming up her sides, making her sigh in pleasure. Ichigo leaned forward until their noses touched, his lips just a few inches from the lieutenants.

Yachiru bridged the gap between them, claiming Ichigo's first kiss along with giving him hers. Ichigo's hand ran through her silky pink hair as she held him tight, each Soul Reaper adoring the other. Yachiru's mind was fogging up with want, the girl unused to such emotions coursing through her. Ichigo couldn't believe how soft and tender Yachiru's lips were; the feeling made him go back for seconds when they parted, this time adding his tongue into the mix. Yachiru eagerly opened her mouth, letting Ichigo slip inside her orifice to play with her own tongue. A heated moan erupted from Yachiru's plugged lips as she made out with Ichigo, her hands now traveling all over his body. She couldn't get enough of touching Ichigo, not when he was this close to her.

The two Soul Reapers parted for need of air, a sticky strand of saliva still connecting them. Wiping it way, Ichigo looked into Yachiru's ruby-red eyes. "Yachiru…are you ready?"

Panting with want, Yachiru nodded. "Yes. Let's make a baby, Ichigo."

Smiling, Ichigo kissed her once more, though it was more softer and fleeting then the last two. Pulling back, he looked down at the beautiful pinkette; or to be more specific he stared at her large breasts. ' _Damn…she's pretty stacked.'_ Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pulled away Yachiru's sash. His blush deepened when her breasts were exposed. They looked even bigger now that they were no longer confined by the woman's _shihakusho_ , close to rivaling Yoruichi or Rangiku. Yachiru began to sweat as Ichigo stared at her, rubbing her legs together as heat flourished across her body. Unable to contain himself with just staring, Ichigo decided to give in to that voice in his head that said to indulge in her body. Yachiru cooed and sighed as Ichigo kissed her slender neck, working his way down her front. Ichigo's tongue licked her huge white globes, tasting her soft skin before wrapping his lips around her hardened, pink nipple.

"Ah!" Yachiru gasped, writhing in ecstasy as Ichigo suckled her like a newborn baby. "Ichiiiii…" she cooed as he sucked on her tit. "Mmmmmh!" Her hands ran through Ichigo's orange hair as he nibbled on her tender nipple before switching to the other neglected breast. As Ichigo lavished her sensitive breast with his hot tongue Yachiru began to gently hump her body against his, not knowing how to cope with the sudden burst of lust flowing into her young mind.

Feeling that he'd doted on her breasts long enough, Ichigo pulled away from her breasts and gave Yachiru another light kiss before sitting up. Yachiru's red face turned redder when Ichigo grabbed at her _hakama_ and pulled it away. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he saw that Yachiru wasn't wearing any underwear. ' _Seriously, Captain Unohana? You didn't even bother to give her anything to wear down there?'_ If seeing her breasts made Ichigo feel heated then seeing her moist womanhood made his cock throb in anticipation. Her smooth, slender legs came up to her pink pussy, crowned with a tiny patch of pink hair. Taking another deep breath, Ichigo reached for his shirt and tugged it off of him.

"Wow…" Yachiru moaned softly as Ichigo's toned body was revealed to her. She instinctively cupped her breast as she continued to stare at him, getting wetter just from looking at him. "You're really hot, Ichi…."

Ichigo never thought he'd ever hear those words come from Yachiru; though to be fair, he never imagined he'd see her all grown up and have to impregnate her. Knowing that his had gone past the point of no return, Ichigo stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and revealing his cock to the pinkette. Yachiru's eyes widened when she saw what Ichigo had been packing; he had to be nine inches at least with enough girth to make any normal woman tremble. Ichigo looked down at the naked Yachiru. "Yachiru, are you ready?" he asked as he spread her legs.

Yachiru started to shake in anticipation. "Yeah, Ichi, I am ready but…."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…can we do this somewhere else? My back kinda hurts from your floor…."

Ichigo remembered that they were lying on the Twister mat on the floor and decided that the floor wasn't the ideal place for them both to lose their virginities. He stood up and offered her his hand. Ichigo gently pulled her up. Yachiru walked over to the bed and bent over, giving Ichigo a good look at her plump, round ass. "Here, Ichi, let's do it like this!" she said, wiggling her ass in front of Ichigo like Rangiku taught her.

Nodding, Ichigo walked over to the woman and prepared himself. He palmed her round cheeks and spread them, lining up his cock with her dripping pink hole. Both Yachiru and Ichigo let out a gasp as Ichigo pushed into her pussy. Yachiru gripped the bedsheets as Ichigo pushed into her, her pussy stretching around his thick girth. Ichigo clenched his teeth while he experienced a woman's body for the first time, her pussy hotter and wetter than he thought. Ichigo pushed into her until his head nudged against something and he knew it was Yachiru's barrier. Gripping her waist, Ichigo took a deep breath and gave a sharp thrust, breaking through Yachiru's barrier and filling her pussy completely. "Guhhhh!" Yachiru groaned, feeling the sharp tear from having Ichigo claim her virginity, the pain greater than what Unohana and Rangiku told her.

Ichigo leaned over and gently grasped Yachiru's swaying breasts, gently squeezing them to help alleviate the pain. "Yachiru, take a deep breath," he instructed. "Let me know when you're ready." He looked down and saw Yachiru's pained expression and he felt a little bad for causing her pain; he hoped Kenpachi didn't come bursting through the window to kill him for hurting his daughter.

Shaking, Yachiru turned her head and nodded. "It's…it's ok, Ichi. Keep going," she said softly. Leaning back, Ichigo's grip returned to Yachiru's waist and he pulled out, gasping at the feel of her pussy as she tried to suck him back in. Yachiru gave a small squeak with each slow thrust into her. "Ah! Ah! Oh! Ichi!" she groaned each time Ichigo slid into her, the boy's thrusts growing in speed and power each time Ichigo fucked her. Ichigo could do nothing but stare at her round ass as his hips slapped against it, watching her round cheeks ripple each time, her back starting to drip beads of sweat, making her smooth skin glisten in the afternoon sunlight.

"Yachiru," Ichigo groaned, "You're so tight!" He leaned down and pressed his chest against her back, their sweaty bodies grinding as they continued to fuck. Yachiru's arms started to wobble as her strength started to leave her, threatening to give out on her. Whatever pain she experienced from having her barrier torn had faded as Ichigo's cock filled her again and again. She wanted more; she didn't want this to ever end. Rangiku had told her that sex felt good but this was better than a lifetime supply of candy. She bucked her hips in time with Ichigo's thrusts and drove Ichigo's cock deeper into her, feeling it bump against the back of her pussy. Ichigo was also finding the feel of sex irresistible. He couldn't stop his hips anymore; it was like a mindless beast had taken control of his body now. Yachiru gasped as Ichigo's hands reached for her swaying breasts, squeezing them as he fucked her faster and faster.

The pinkette turned her head and saw how close her face was to Ichigo's. Ichigo noticed this as well and the two met in a sloppy kiss as they continued to fuck hard. The bed beneath them creaked as Yachiru's arms finally gave out, making her slump onto it with her ass in the air, letting Ichigo slide deeper into her, his balls slapping against her clit, making her cry out again and again into Ichigo's mattress. Ichigo gasped as Yachiru's tight pussy kept squeezing his cock, as if begging for him to cum inside her. Leaning down, he buried his face in Yachiru's long pink hair and grunted her name.

Yachiru's eyes started to leak tears as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. If she'd died from this she'd be a happy woman. "Ichiiiiiii!" she cried out as she felt Ichigo's cock slam its way into her womb. Rangiku and Unohana had warned her that it might hurt having her most private part of her body invaded but she enjoyed the feel; it made her feel all grown up. Her vision blurred as her body began to yield to Ichigo. "I'm gonna burst!"

Still balls deep inside her, Ichigo grunted into her hair before moving to her shoulder, turning his head. "I'm about to cum too!" he whispered. Yachiru turned her head and as they looked into each other's eyes they knew this was the pivotal moment. "Yachiru, are you ready?" he asked, feeling his balls tighten up.

Yachiru's answer came with another sloppy kiss, finding strength again. She pushed her arms up and pressed her back against Ichigo's sweaty chest, letting him fuck her at a better angle as she tried to stand up. "Ichi!" she screamed when she felt Ichigo's hand reach down to rub her clit, driving her over the edge. Ichigo's balls and thighs became soaked as she squirted all over him, Yachiru experiencing her first orgasm.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo cried out as he came, filling the pinkette with his white cum. Yachiru's red eyes rolled into the back as Ichigo filled her womb with his spunk, her hand going to her stomach and feeling the hot essence inside her.

Gently laying Yachiru on the bed, Ichigo pulled out of Yachiru, watching as her pussy leaked white cum and knowing that he'd just impregnated the girl; the first of many impregnations he was tasked with. Sitting down next to the panting Yachiru, Ichigo ran a hand through her sweaty, pink hair. "Are you alright, Yachiru?" he asked out of concern.

Silence was her answer for a few seconds before Yachiru rolled over onto her side, giggling. "Teehee! That was fun! I never knew sex felt so good!" She looked down at Ichigo's cock and reached out with her hand, gripping his cock and gently stroking it, working it back to hardness. "Can we go again?"

Ichigo merely chuckled. _'Well, I was told to make absolutely sure that she gets pregnant….'_ "Okay," he finally said.

"Yay!"

Ichigo sat back against the wall and buried his face in Yachiru's breasts as she got onto Ichigo's lap….

 _ **Three Days Later….  
**_ **Squad 4: SWA Meeting Room**

"And now we wait…" Unohana said as she waited for the machine to give them the results. Luckily for Yachiru, Unohana had a device that could determine whether or not a girl was pregnant much faster than a normal pregnancy test. The device was hooked up to her arm, reading her spiritual pressure. Everyone in the room sat on edge, Kenpachi there as well, leaning back against the far wall.

 _Ding!_

"The test reads positive. She's pregnant," Unohana announced. Yachiru giggled and patted her belly, knowing that she was carrying Ichigo's child within her. Kenpachi grunted and scoffed at the news and left, heading for the Head-Captain's office to have a VERY hard conversation with Yamamoto.

Glad that Kenpachi didn't destroy the room, Unohana reached for the jar again and put it on the table. "Now then, to determine who's next…

…Everybody draw lots again…."

To Be Continued….


	3. The Best Massage

Chapter 3: The best massage  
IchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: HaremLover, while those are…good suggestions, I'm keeping it to just the SWA because A: I'm keeping it small since I am sick of starting long series because I lose interest quickly and B: That's WAY too many people. Natsu is Awesome, to answer your question: Lisa was still with the Vizards when Ichigo got his powers back. Only Mashiro rejoined the squads along with the captain Vizards.**

 **Squad 4: SWA Meeting Room**

Rangiku stared at the blue card in her hand, realizing that she would be next to get pregnant. Everyone else stared along with her, wondering how she would deal with her impending motherhood. "Lieutenant Matsumoto? Are you okay?" Unohana asked when she saw Rangiku's troubled face.

"Well…I just never thought I'd become a mother this way…" Rangiku muttered before sighing. "This isn't right!" she said slamming her hand down on the table.

"Lieutenant, if you're concerned on whether or not you can raise a child-"

"Not that! It takes forever to get rid of baby weight!" Rangiku pouted. "What's going to happen to my sexy figure!"

All of the SWA sweatdropped. ' _The fate of the Soul Society is resting on our shoulders and she's worried about her weight….'_

 _ **Two Days later….  
**_ **Squad 10**

Ichigo walked down the hallway and tried to keep his head down. Right after he'd showed up to the Soul Society Yachiru, still in her full-grown form, had popped out of nowhere to tell him the "good news" and saying that he was her new best friend. Afterwards she'd made Ichigo give her a piggyback ride through half of the Seireitei, much to most of his friends' amusement. It was only when Toshiro came up and told Yachiru that Kenpachi was looking for her did she finally leave Ichigo in peace.

"Rangiku's waiting for you in her quarters, Ichigo. You'd best not keep her waiting."

Ichigo stared at the small captain and again, the question he'd asked Byakuya sprung to mind. "Toshiro…you sure you're ok with this?"

Toshiro nodded. "I am. Rangiku knows what is expected of her. This isn't about her; this is about the Soul Society. We need strong soul reapers, Ichigo. I would do it in your place if I were able but…" Toshiro looked away, a bit ashamed. "I'm just not able to do it. None of us are."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro saddened. "Still no idea how this happened?"

"No. The explosion destroyed all of their surveillance cameras. Mayuri can't figure out whether it was an accident or sabotage." Toshiro shook his head. "But that's our concern, not yours. You know what your job is." Toshiro calmly walked away after that, leaving Ichigo to head to Rangiku's on his own.

Ichigo wondered what the woman had in store for him. Byakuya and Ukitake had told him that the SWA would plan how they wanted their encounters to go. "Wonder if she wants to play another game like Yachiru?" As soon as he thought that, Ichigo deadpanned. "I hope not. Knowing her she'd want to play strip-poker…."

Ichigo reached Rangiku's room and knocked. "Come in…" came Rangiku's voice. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing he'd noticed was that most of the furniture had been moved, a large air-mattress lying in the middle of the room. The second thing he noticed was Rangiku sitting in a chair, wearing a white bathrobe. "Hello, Ichigo!" Rangiku said, a bit chipper than usual after Yachiru told her of the ungodly amount of sex she and Ichigo had. "I hope you're ready…."

Ichigo nodded before gesturing to the air-mattress. "I am but…what's with this? Aren't we gonna use your bed?"

Rangiku shook her head. "I didn't want to just have a little fling on the bed and be done with it. If I'm going to get pregnant then it should be something special." The strawberry blonde stood up and slowly began to untie her bathrobe. "So, Ichigo, I hope you're ready for your Nuru massage!" she exclaimed as she shrugged out of her bathrobe.

Ichigo's ears turned bright red from shock. He knew exactly what a Nuru massage was after Keigo had, in detail, explained what it was. But that wasn't the real reason he was shocked. The reason he was shocked was because he had a full-frontal view of the biggest chest in the Soul Society. Rangiku couldn't help but chuckled as Ichigo stared at her in all her glory. "What's wrong, Ichigo. The cat got your tongue?"

"I..well…" Ichigo stammered, feeling his lower half stir as the beautiful lieutenant moved towards him. "Rangiku, what…"

The strawberry blonde kissed his cheek. "You don't need to do anything, Ichigo. This is for you, after all." And with that, Rangiku got to work removing Ichigo's clothes. Tugging off his _obi,_ Rangiku gave Ichigo a sweet kiss as she pulled away his top. As his _hakama_ hit the floor Rangiku looked down and licked her lips. "Wow, no wonder Yachiru couldn't shut up about you, Ichigo!" she said as she pulled him towards the air-mattress.

As Ichigo lay down on his front he turned his head to face the naked woman. "What…what exactly did Yachiru tell you guys?" He gasped when oil was poured over his bare back, Rangiku oiling herself up as well. His skin seemed to be lit on fire as Rangiku got on top of him, rubbing her luscious ass against his bare, oiled back.

"Oh, nothing much…" Rangiku replied as she began to run her ass up and down Ichigo's back, the air-mattress squeaking from the added pressure. She smiled at Ichigo when he began to moan from the feel of her ass pressing against him. "Just that you were so nice and gentle to her when you took her virginity. That was rather sweet of you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I didn't really want to hurt her."

"I know. Oh! And there's one other thing she mentioned…" Rangiku whispered as she lay on top of Ichigo, rubbing her breasts against him. Ichigo gasped when her oiled hand reached around him to grasp his hard cock. "She told me all about how you fucked her into your mattress, how you did her in just about every position you two could think of. She gave me every juicy detail," she purred into his ear as she rubbed her body against his. She licked Ichigo's cheek and grinned. "Now roll over so I can massage your front."

Ichigo did as she instructed and rolled over onto his back, the air-mattress becoming slippery thanks to his oily body. He looked up and saw Rangiku smiling down seductively at him. Ichigo's heated skin burned at the sight of her beautiful body shining from the oil all over her. "That oil…my skin feels funny…" he said as Rangiku straddled his chest.

"Teehee! Feels good, doesn't it?" Rangiku asked as she rubbed the oil into Ichigo's shoulders, reaching into her bowl for another handful of it. "It's an aphrodisiac that I've had for a long while now. I'm happy I was able to use it after so long!" Rangiku started to grind her oily body against Ichigo's, making the boy moan uncontrollably. Ichigo lay there as she ran her huge tits across his chest, feeling her pink nipples rub against his hypersensitive skin. It was all he could do to restrain himself from taking her then and there, wanting her to make the first move.

"Ah!" Rangiku gasped when her ass pressed against Ichigo's hard cock. "Wow! Ichigo, looks like Yachiru wasn't kidding when she said you were big! I can feel how hard you are…" she cooed as she rubbed her ass against him.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo moaned heatedly, the feel of her oily body rubbing against him.

Smiling, Rangiku patted his cheek. "Heheheheh, sorry. Guess teasing you like this is too much." She glided down to Ichigo's cock, already slickened from Rangiku's oily buns. "It's so big, Ichigo. I just have to give it my special massage…."

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned as Rangiku wedged Ichigo's cock in her massive breasts, the head poking out as she squeezed her tits together, giving the boy the world's best paizuri. "Rangiku!" he gasped as she dragged her tits up and down his cock, her slippery breasts heating up from the sensual massage. "That feels…that feels…" he squeezed his eyes shut as the feeling inside him began to overwhelm him. In response, Rangiku leaned down and licked the weeping tip, purring at the taste of his pre-cum.

Just as Ichigo felt his balls tighten up, signaling his release, he felt an oily hand wrap around the base of his cock and squeeze hard. His eyes widened as he cried out, his climax cut short. "Now, now, Ichigo," Rangiku said, wagging a finger in front of Ichigo's face. "As much as I want to see you cum all over my breasts, you know that you can't." She got up onto her knees and straddled Ichigo's lap, turning around and laying down on Ichigo, the head of his cock pressing against the entrance to her womanhood. "You have to cum deep, deep inside me."

The orange-haired boy threw his head back and moaned as Rangiku slid down his body until he was buried in the lieutenant's cunt. Sitting up and planting her feet firmly on the mattress, Rangiku lifted herself up and groaned as her pussy stretched around his cock as she dropped her hips back down, the air-mattress squeaking again as Rangiku began to ride Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes stared at her oily ass as she swallowed his cock with her lower mouth, his hands rubbing her sexy cheeks as he began to lose control of himself. Thanks to Rangiku's teasing and paizuri he was already throbbing and the feel of Rangiku's pussy was unbelievable, the feel of a mature woman's cunt felt so different that Yachiru's virgin womanhood. "Rangiku…" he moaned, bucking up into her.

"Ah! My pussy feels so good!" Rangiku slurred. Stopping herself for a moment, Rangiku, with Ichigo still deep inside her, turned around until she faced Ichigo. Laying down on top of Ichigo, Rangiku ran her oily hands through his hair as she kissed him. She could feel Ichigo go deep inside her and it completely flipped her switch. "Ichigo…" she whispered as she broke the kiss, their oily bodies grinding together. "You're amazing…."

"So are you!" Ichigo gasped as his arms wrapped around her waist. Not content with lying there and letting Rangiku do all the work, Ichigo rolled over on the air-mattress so that he was on top. His hands grasped at Rangiku's luscious tits as he began to thrust into the lieutenant with all his might. Reaching for the bowl, Rangiku scooped another handful of her special oil and rubbed it against Ichigo's already oiled-up chest, further spurring him on. Ichigo leaned down until his chest pushed against her chest and kissed her again, letting Rangiku run her nails down his back as she bucked into him, their sensitive bodies heating up past their limits. "Rangiku! I'm gonna cum!" he grunted as he pushed his cock as deep as he could go.

Rangiku wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and smiled warmly. "Me too! Cum inside me!" she pleaded, arching her back as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit. "Ah! I'm cumming! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's oily, sensitive body couldn't handle Rangiku's climaxing pussy and not follow suit. "RANGIKU!" he cried out as he came. Rangiku held Ichigo tight as he creampied her, filling her womb to the brim. "Ah! Rangiku!"

Rangiku moaned as Ichigo collapsed on top of her, their oily bodies pushing against each other as they lay on the air-mattress. Running an oily hand through Ichigo's hair, Rangiku kissed his cheek. "Wow, I'm know I'm doing this as an order but I'm glad I got to spend my day with you," she said happily. She bit her lip as Ichigo pulled out of her, his hot cum leaking from her pussy. As Ichigo lay next to her she smiled when she saw that Ichigo was still hard. "I see that Yachiru wasn't exaggerating when she said you two went half the night. One thing's for sure…" she moaned as she got back on top of Ichigo, rubbing her body against Ichigo's and continuing her sensual massage.

"…I'm gonna need a lot more oil…."

To be continued….


	4. Death and the Plum

Chapter 3: Death and the Plum  
IchigoXMomo

 **A.N.: Kudos to AwesomeFutureFan27 for guessing the next person. FYI: I choose the order of who goes next by picking a name out of a hat after I finish each separate story, so not even I know what happens next.**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Squad 10: Toshiro's quarters; 10:40 PM**

Toshiro sipped a hot cup of tea, refreshing his tired body from having to do so much paperwork now that Rangiku was given time off to prepare for her impending motherhood. He sighed as he thought of Ichigo, wishing that they didn't have to put such a burden on the boy.

"Shiro…."

The small captain turned around and saw Momo walking over to him, her face filled with concern. "Momo. What are you doing up this late? You should be resting."

The tiny lieutenant shook her head as she sat down next to her best friend, her hand shaking. "I can't sleep. I'm too nervous…" she muttered as she raised her hand, showing him the blue card in her hand. "The SWA drew lots again and I ended up with the blue card… I'm the next girl to get pregnant."

Toshiro frowned. As much as he didn't want this for Ichigo or Rangiku, he'd hoped that they could find out the cause for the accident that sterilized all the men before Momo's turn came. "Are you scared?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. When Momo nodded, Toshiro smiled. "It'll be alright. Is it that you're concerned about becoming a mother?"

Momo didn't respond, not knowing how best to explain it. "Well…."

"Rangiku, Izuru and I have told you. If you wish to keep your child we'll be more than happy to help you raise it, just like Rangiku plans for her child." But when Momo continued to stay silent, Toshiro's emerald eyes became concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to have a baby with Ichigo Kurosaki."

That got Toshiro's attention. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

But Momo merely stood up and turned her back to Toshiro. "I…can't say. But…I don't want a baby from the likes of him!" and with that she hurried away from the captain before he could talk sense into her, leaving Toshiro to stand there wondering what she had against Ichigo….

 _ **The Next Evening….**_

Ichigo walked down the hallways of Squad Five to Momo's room, trying to ignore the stares of everybody. He had just spent most of the day playing piggy-back riding with Yachiru, who would not leave him alone for an instant, only for Kyoraku to tell him that the next girl was to be Momo. "This is too weird. Momo reminds me too much of Yuzu and Karin…" he murmured. Many of the other squad members who passed him looked at him funny, knowing that the boy wasn't really doing this of his own volition but at the same time they didn't like the idea of him in bed with their kind, adorable lieutenant.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned his head to see Shinji walking towards him. "Shinji! What's up?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Just chilling," the laidback blonde man said, leaning against the wall. "So…you here to knock up Momo?" he asked, grinning his cheeky grin.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I'm still not okay with all of this, just to let you know."

The man simply sat back and grinned. "You're getting to knock boots with the hottest babes in the Soul Society and you're complaining? You really make a man wonder, Ichigo…" he snickered. His face turned stern suddenly and for the first time in a long time Ichigo saw the captain behind the snark. "Look, Ichigo. None of us are happy about this. I mean, think about it. Every high ranking female officer is gonna be pregnant. Do you have any idea how explosive their mood swings are gonna be?" he asked, his lips forming a small smile. "But anyway…tell me: How were Yachiru and Rangiku?" he asked, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Are Rangiku's jugs as big as we all dreamed?"

Ichigo deadpanned. "I think we're done here…."

 _ **Five minutes later….**_

Ichigo knocked on Momo's door and waited, wondering what the woman had planned for him. But when he knocked a second time, the door opened up and there stood Momo with angry eyes. "Go away! I'm not letting you get me pregnant!" she said glaring before slamming the door in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stood there shocked at her reaction, though part of him didn't blame her for obvious reasons. But he saw the look in her eyes and she wasn't angry at having to get pregnant. She was angry at _him._

Knocking on the door softly again, Ichigo called out. "Momo, what's wrong? Have I done something to make you angry at me?" he asked, trying to recall if and when he ever did anything to piss her off. "Please, open the door and talk to me." He didn't want to explain to Ukitake and Byakuya that he didn't do his "mission" because Momo was being obstinate. He knew that the backlash would be hard on Momo.

After several more minutes of knocking, Momo finally opened the door. "What part of "No" don't you understand?" she asked, her eyes still glaring.

"If I did something to make you angry-"

"You didn't do something to make me angry. You just MAKE me angry!" Sighing, knowing full well that Ichigo could just kick her door down, Momo stepped aside. "Fine. Come in. But keep it in your pants!"

Walking into her room, Ichigo sat down on some cushions Momo had out while Momo sat on the one adjacent to him. "What's your problem?" he asked, starting to get a little ticked.

Momo's eyes continued to glare at Ichigo. "I don't trust you. This "nice-guy, trusting" act of yours. You're just the same as _him_ ," she explained. "Once you get what you want, you'll just throw all of us away."

' _So that's what the problem is. She thinks I'm the same kind of guy as Aizen….'_ "Momo, I've never used anyone before. I'm not like Aizen." He took a deep breath and tried to smile at the girl. "Look, if you don't want to get pregnant, then I won't do it."

Momo was silent for a moment before her expression softened. "Really? Won't you get in trouble?" she asked with her head cocked.

Ichigo continued to smile. "Yes but I refuse to do this if you don't want to. I don't care if Byakuya tries to fight me again. I'll only do this if you want to."

Sighing in relief, Momo smiled for the first time. It was a tiny timid smile but it was a start. "I see. Well, the least I can do is give you some tea…."

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later….**_

 __All of the animosity Momo held towards Ichigo soon faded away as the boy told the small girl about himself. Soon Momo realized that she had been completely wrong about Ichigo and that the boy's gentle, kind nature was no act. In turn, she'd told Ichigo a good portion about herself, giving Ichigo a clear picture of a fragile, yet determined girl.

By the time they were through talking, Momo had scooted a little closer to Ichigo, the anger having died in her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Ichigo. I just…" she looked away and bit her thumb. "I guess I got scared about getting pregnant, that's all. I was just venting my anger out on you."

"It's alright," Ichigo happily said, smiling down at the girl. But he was surprised when Momo threw her arms around him and hugged him. Ichigo returned the hug but noticed how when Momo looked up, her small lips started inching toward his. "Momo? Are you sure?" he asked out of concern.

"Yes," she said softly, caressing Ichigo's cheek. "I've decided…that I don't mind having your baby anymore…" she whispered before giving Ichigo's lips a quick kiss. "Take me…."

The kiss between them this time was far more passionate. Ichigo, now with a little more skill from Yachiru and Rangiku, easily defeated Momo's tongue and began to suck on it, much to Momo's pleasure. The small girl moaned into Ichigo's mouth as he pulled her into his lap. Momo ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as he began to undo the sash around her waist. Momo shivered as the night air as Rangiku or Yoruichi she did take first prize in terms of petite. Momo's head rolled back as Ichigo palmed her small breasts. She could feel Ichigo's warm hands on her cold skin and it made her start to get wet. As Ichigo's hands reached lower to cup her ass Momo began to coo while Ichigo attacked her neck, completely taking control of the situation. As Momo leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut from the intense pleasure, Ichigo began to kiss his way down to her small breasts, eagerly sucking them like a baby. "Ichigo…" she sighed, her hands grasping onto his shoulders for support. She subconsciously began to rub her lower half into Ichigo's lap, feeling something start to poke her from below.

Ichigo reached for his _obi_ and pulled it away from him before shrugging out of his _shihakusho._ Seeing Momo's blush made him smile a little. Kissing her forehead, Ichigo lifted the small girl up onto her feet and then pulled her _hakama_ down, along with her small white panties. Stepping out of the pool of clothes at her ankles, Momo got back into Ichigo's lap, letting his hands travel across her naked body unhindered. Ichigo resumed sucking on her tiny breasts while his hands squeezed her small ass. As Ichigo finished lavishing her breasts with his tongue he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, laying his head on his chest. The lieutenant responded by the kind gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his hair, breathing in his scent. The two stayed like that for a moment before Ichigo reached beneath him to slip off his _hakama,_ his cock springing to attention, making Momo blush when she saw how big he was. The two looked into each other's eyes as Ichigo lifted the small girl up agasin, positioning her right above the head of his cock.

When Momo nodded, Ichigo lowered her down, taking care to be slow so she could adjust. Momo's nails dug into Ichigo's shoulder, adding to the marks Rangiku have him, as Ichigo stretched her small pussy with his think girth. "Ichigo…" she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. Ichigo made sure not to go too deep out of concern for hurting Momo, what with the girl being so small. Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't tear through a barrier, the boy figuring that Toshiro had taken her virginity a while ago but put the thought out of his mind. When Momo finally opened her eyes, Ichigo wiped the small tears forming at their corner and smiled. Smiling in turn, Momo gave Ichigo a small nod.

With each thrust into her tight honeypot Momo gave a cute squeak. Hands returning to her soft ass, Ichigo began to resume attacking her breasts with his tongue. Momo held onto the boy tightly as she began to bounce in Ichigo's lap, her breathing starting to become ragged. Ichigo was so big, it was almost too much for her to take with her small pussy. Ichigo, meanwhile, felt like his cock was being suffocated by her insanely tight walls, never imagining the girl could be this tight. "Momo…" he moaned. The petite girl kissed him, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth as she began to move on her own, her hands running across his back as she felt him go deeper and deeper with every bounce. "You're so tight!"

"Ichigo! More!" Momo pleaded, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her small body pushed agsiant Ichigo's making her petite breasts rub up against Ichigo's toned chest as their heated bodies began to sweat. Wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist, Momo arched her back, crying out in ecstasy as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit.

Wanting to see how far Momo was going to take this, Ichigo stopped her movements temporarily. When the small girl looked at the boy confused, Ichigo smiled as he lifted her up for a moment before turning her around. Smiling, knowing that Ichigo was letting her take the reins. Planting her feet firmly on the floor and keeping her hands on Ichigo's knees, Momo started to ride Ichigo's cock, her mouth spewing moans as the boy sat back and watched. "Ichigo! So good!" she moaned, her head rolling backward onto Ichigo's shoulder as his cock slid in and out of her.

Ichigo turned Momo's head as he kissed her. The two Soul Reapers moaned into each other's mouths while the boy cupped her breasts, making Momo moan into Ichigo's mouth when he squeezed them. As the kiss broke for need of air, Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his chest into her back, feeling her walls tighten around him with every bounce.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a desire from deep within to tame this girl, to make her scream his name to the heavens. No longer satisfied with letting her take control, Ichigo stopped the girl once more and whispered into her ear. "Stand up, Momo."

Wondering what Ichigo had in mind, Momo stood up on shaky legs, trying hard to not fall over. Ichigo stood up and turned her around, wrapping his arms around her tightly. As they kissed, this time much sweetly, he lifted Momo up. Understanding what he wanted, Momo eagerly wrapped his arms and legs around him and cried out when he speared her with his cock. Now adjusted to his length and girth, Momo felt nothing but burning pleasure as Ichigo started to thrust into her small body. The boy hissed as her nails dug into his back once more, her heels digging into the small of his back. His grip on Momo's ass tightened as he quickened his pace.

Momo's whole world was spinning as she did nothing but hold on to Ichigo for dear life. She'd never felt this good in her life and she never wanted it to stop. She had no idea why she was so opposed to the idea of having sex with Ichigo now; this was amazing! "Don't stop! I feel so good!" she moaned, her head rolling back. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

The substitute could feel his sac tighten and knew that he could go no further. He didn't think any man could withstand a woman's pussy as tight as Momo's. "Momo!" he gasped, one arm reaching around her to pull her chest close. His mouth to her ear, Ichigo grunted "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes…" Momo moaned, closing her eyes and waiting for the moment to happen. "Cum inside me…."

A single thrust into Momo was all it took for Ichigo to let loose inside her, burying his cock as deep as he could go without hurting her. Both Soul Reapers threw their heads back and cried out as they came together.

"ICHIGO!"

"MOMO!"

Momo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mind blanking out temporarily as she felt Ichigo shoot his cum into her womb, his seed taking root inside her fertile body. Ichigo clung to Momo as he orgasmed, his legs shaking from the strain of holding the girl upright while cumming inside her. After a minute of cumming nonstop he sat down on the cushion, running his hand through Momo's dark hair soothingly. "Momo…are you ok?"

"Yeah…" the girl weakly said. As she got off of Ichigo's lap, she could feel his cum start to drip out of her creamed hole and rubbed her belly, knowing that she was now pregnant. "So…about our baby…"

Ichigo nodded. "Are you planning on keeping it?" He looked away, a bit ashamed at suggesting that Momo would just give the child away. "I…won't blame you if you decide to let it be adopted."

Momo simply kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Ichigo. I plan on keeping this baby. Rangiku and I are going to raise our babies together with Toshiro. And of course you can see them whenever you like. But… about the name…."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo smirked. "You're not going to name our baby Shiro, are you?" He at least hope that if it was a boy she wouldn't try to name it Souske….

"Well…your name means Strawberry, right? And mine means Peach so…how about…Razuberi?" she said giggling.

Ichigo merely gaped at her."…Raspberry?"

To Be Continued….


	5. Vs Super Mashiro

Chapter 5: Vs. Super Mashiro  
IchigoXMashiro

 **A.N.: I'm not gonna bother putting up a warning because at this point there's no need….**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **A week later….**_

 **Vizards Underground Hideout**

Ichigo walked across the rocky floor, wondering why Mashiro had decided to have her day with Ichigo here and not in the Soul Society. "Come to think of it, where are Hiyori and the others?" He knew that she and several of the other Vizards remained behind while Shinji and the others rejoined the squads. "So why here?" Or maybe it was because she didn't have to worry about Kensei….

"Mashiroooooo…."

Ichigo turned just in time to see a foot come flying at him. Hitting him in the face was the girl he was supposed to get pregnant, Mashiro.

"SUPER KICK!" shouted the triumphant Mashiro as she kicked Ichigo away from her, sending the poor boy flying. The green-haired girl struck a victory pose as Ichigo lay flat on his back. "Victory!"

"Urgh…" Ichigo groaned as he picked himself up. "Mashiro, what the hell?" He looked up and saw to his surprise that Mashiro was standing in front of him completely naked…with but one exception. "Why is your mask on? And why'd you hit me?!"

"You want me to have your baby?" the masked Mashiro taunted, shaking her round ass in front of him. "Then you're gonna have to face Super Mashiro in sexy combat! You'll have to fight for my body!" She cupped her small breasts and bent over. "Now then…let's rumble!" She took a step forward but then stopped suddenly. "Hey, take your clothes off! It's no fun if you aren't naked!" she said, pouting.

Deciding that this was what Mashiro wanted and his orders were to comply with whatever made them comfortable, Ichigo stripped out of his clothes, standing before her nude. "Okay, you can get rid of your mask now."

"NO! I look sexy with my mask on!" Mashiro proudly said. Ichigo sweatdropped before she walked over to him, shaking her hips with each step. "I look good, right?"

Ichigo had to admit, the girl had curves when it counted. She was petite, like Momo before her, but she had shapely hips that swayed with each step. Before Ichigo could finish eyeing her sexy body she jumped into the air. "MASHIRO DROPKICK!" she shouted, dropkicking Ichigo in the chest. As Ichigo hit the ground, Mashiro threw herself on top of him. As Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Mashiro's pussy in front of his face. "MASHIRO SUPERSQUAT!" she shouted before sitting on Ichigo's face. Ichigo's muffled cry reverberated through her body as his hands instinctively went to her ass. "Mmmmh! That feels good!"

Ichigo knew what the girl wanted and decided to oblige, his tongue coming out to play and licking Mashiro's wet folds. The girl must've already been playing with herself while she was waiting for Ichigo because she was wet even before Ichigo started to lick.

"Oooooh…" Mashiro moaned, her gaze turning to Ichigo's manhood as it started to stand at attention. The boy beneath her moaned into Mashiro's snatch as she wrapped a hand around his shaft and started to jerk him off. Mashiro enjoyed sitting on Ichigo's face until he suddenly threw her off. "Hey! I was enjoying that!" Mashiro angrily said as she got up.

Wiping the juices from his lips, Ichigo glared at the Vizard. "I almost ran out of air! If that's how you wanna play, then fine! Let's play!"

Mashiro was taken aback as Ichigo grabbed her arms. The two struggled as they grappled. Ichigo may have been much stronger now that he had his powers back but Mashiro was still formidable in her masked state, having to dial back some of her power to make sure she didn't knock Ichigo to the moon. Ichigo cringed as Mashiro pushed him up against the wall, rubbing her leg against his hard cock. Gritting his teeth Ichigo spun Mashiro around and put her into a headlock with one arm, his other hand fondling her small chest. The Vizard gasped with what little air was afforded her as Ichigo pulled on her small nipple and felt the boy's cock rub against her ass.

"Mashirooooo…" the girl started as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and bent forward. "TAKEDOWN!" Ichigo cried out as Mashiro threw him over her shoulder. As Ichigo hit the ground he choked when Mashiro wrapped her legs around his head. "MASHIRO CHOKEHOLD!"

"Guuuhhh!" ' _What's with this girl? She's gonna strangle me!"_ Getting an idea, Ichigo's hand crept past Mashiro's legs to her rear end. The girl gave a loud gasp as Ichigo's thumb pressed into her asshole. Little did Ichigo know but Mashiro's ass was her most sensitive spot. The girl let go of Ichigo's head and writhed in ectastsy. Ichigo removed his thumb and quickly stood up on his feet..

"Hey! Not my butt! You're not supposed to put anything there!" Mashiro retorted, her legs wobbling from the sudden action as she got up. But Ichigo had discovered her weakspot and knew how to make her submit.

Mashiro was taken by surprise when Ichigo flashstepped behind her and put her into a full nelson. The Vizard struggled but Ichigo had the advantage. When Mashiro pushed her legs up to try to give Ichigo a kick to the face, Ichigo took the opportunity to hook his elbows around the back of her knees, keeping her completely confined in his embrace. "What was that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "You said something about your ass?" Mashiro gasped as Ichigo pushed the head of his cock against her sensitive asshole.

"Ichi-Berry! You're not supposed to go there! You're supposed to get me pregnant, remember?" she shouted. She knew that if Ichigo tore up her ass she'd be crazy for the rest of the month.

"Do you give up?" Ichigo asked, hoping that this stupid game was over. He knew his jaw was going to be sore for the rest of the week….

"I give," Mashiro meekly said, her mask crumbling in submission. "You can put me down now…."

Of course, it was a bluff. Mashiro planned on hollowfying again as soon as Ichigo let go and punching him in the gut with her MASHIRO SUPERPUNCH before continuing their little naked spar. Too back Ichigo wasn't an idiot.

"No. I think I'm perfectly comfortable like this," Ichigo said as he lifted the helpless Mashiro up and then lowered her down onto his cock. Remembering how she'd sneak attacked him and put him into a stranglehold, Ichigo dropped the Vizard lieutenant, spearing her on his cock.

"OH! AHHH!" Mashiro cried out as her pussy was filled. Ichigo lowered her down until the she'd swallowed his cock with her tight pussy. Figuring that the Vizard liked it rough, Ichigo gave her no time to adjust, thrusting up into her tight cunt. Mashiro's eyes bulged with each thrust. "Ichi-Berry!" she cried out. The girl wailed as Ichigo fucked her brains out. Despite the fact that she was getting the fucking of a lifetime, part of her enjoyed getting manhandled by the boy.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he struggled to maintain his footing. Unlike with Momo he had to support Mashiro's full weight while keeping his footing. "Mashiro," he groaned. Each thrust into her threatened to cause him to spill over. Mashiro was so tight! ' _When's the last time she's gotten laid?'_ he wondered as he continued to thrust into her pussy. He would've taken the opportunity to tease her breasts or punish the girl a little for her beating but for the moment he simply focused on fucking her tight cunt.

"OHHHH!" Mashiro's eyes rolled into the back of her head and stuck out her tongue. Ichigo's cock rubbed against all of her sensitive spots. Her small yet perky breasts bounced wildly, her tongue sticking out. She continued to let out lewd moans as she felt the bubble inside her burst inside her. "AHHHHH!" she cried out. The ground became soaked from her juices as they gushed from her cunt, soaking Ichigo's balls. Ichigo's eyes widened when her hot walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him in a hot, wet vice. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo's grip on Mashiro tightened as he felt his sac tightened.

Ichigo let out a loud groan as he came inside her. Mashiro's head rolled back as she was filled, feeling Ichigo's essence fill her womb. Suddenly pictures of herself holding a green/orange haired child filled her head and she smiled warmly at the image. When she turned her head, Ichigo saw that she had a fucked-stupid smile on her face.

Mashiro gave a low moan as she felt Ichigo's cock slide out of her and felt Ichigo lay her down on a bed of his clothes. "Heheheh…I've a berry baby inside me…" she giggled, making Ichigo sweatdropped while he nursed his sore jaw.

Panting, Ichigo sat down next to her and sighed, hoping that the next girl he coupled with would be less…engaging. His respite was cut short when Mashiro quickly sat up. To Ichigo's dismay he saw her mask start to reform. "Mashi-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as the girl slugged him, sending him flying.

"I'm not done yet! It's time for round two!" Mashiro announced, hopping to her feet. "I haven't lost to you yet!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted as he stood up.

"Oh no! This isn't over! This time, I'll make YOU cum first!" she said before charging. "MASHIROOOOOO…."

Ichigo had a feeling this was going to be a looong day….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Unohana Shop**

"You okay, Ichigo?" Kisuke said as he put an icepack on Ichigo's swollen head. "Sounds like you had some rough sex."

"Shut up," Ichigo groaned as he lay on the mat. "I think I'll take a break before the next girl"

Flipping his fan, Kisuke sighed. "You sure you don't want me to get Orihime?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "I don't want her or the others involved in any of this. It's too embarrassing…."

"Suit yourself." Kisuke shook his head. "I'll tell the SWA that you'll be recuperating for the next few days. In the meantime," Kisuke put a small piece of paper into his head. "They drew lots again this last afternoon. It's your next playdate…."

To be continued….


	6. Bee in Heat

Chapter 6: The Bee in heat  
Soi-FonXIchigoXYoruichi

 **A.N.: To answer a review about the previous chapter. I did indeed say that the Vizards wouldn't be included. However, after the timeskip Mashiro rejoined the Squads along with Kensei and became co-lieutenant of Squad Nine, so it makes sense that she's a part of this. If you forgot about that tidbit, I don't blame you. Mashiro literally only showed up for a single page throughout the entire final arc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **While Ichigo "sparred" with Mashiro….  
**_ **SWA Meeting Room**

Soi-Fon stared down at the blue card in her hand and scowled. "I cannot abide by this order."

The other members of the group all stared at the woman in shock, the pregnant Momo, Rangiku and Yachiru looked at the woman with disdain. If they had to get pregnant then so did she. "Captain Soi-Fon," Unohana sternly said. "You know that the order applies to you as well."

"I'm well aware, Captain Unohana. But with my duties, I do not have the time to deal with carrying a baby. As the head of the Stealth Force, I have to be combat ready at all times. So I'm afraid I can't abide by this order."

Before Unohana could talk her out of her attitude, a figure mysteriously appeared behind Soi-Fon. "Awww! Don't be a stick in the mud, Soi-Fon!"

"Lady Yoruichi!" the small woman gasped. "But…."

"I think the real concern you have is that you're not comfortable with the idea of having sex with Ichigo, isn't it?" Yoruichi asked with a sly smirk.

"Well…" Soi-Fon blushed, looking away.

"Don't worry, Captain!" the adult Yachiru said happily, "Ichi's really fun!" she said, making the girl blush harder.

"I'm just not…comfortable, that's all…."

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "I figured. I know of a way that'll make her more pliable." She turned to Unohana and nodded. "I promise that the next time you see her, she'll be carrying a baby Ichigo inside her."

Soi-Fon gulped. "What are you planning to do, Lady Yoruichi?"

The werecat's grin made her hair stand up on end. "Oh, I'm just going to use a little something to make you see the light…."

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo stepped into the shop, nervous as hell. It didn't make his recovery from his brutal day with Mashiro any better when Kisuke informed him that the next girl he was supposed to get pregnant was Soi-Fon. When he walked into the shop, he ran into Kisuke. "Ichigo!" the happy shopkeeper greeted. "I see you're all better."

"Yeah," Ichigo reluctantly said. "Um…so…is she here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Flipping his fan to cover his face, Urahara nodded. "Indeed she is! But she was a bit uncooperative so Yoruichi is with her now getting her ready for you."

"Getting her ready?" Ichigo asked. "How?"

"Oh, you'll see. I'm gonna make myself scarce before things get loud. I'll see you later, Ichigo!" Kisuke said as he walked out the door. Ichigo shook his head and walked down the hallway. He could hear loud moans coming from the room at the end of the hallway and he stood outside it. The sound of muffled moaning made Ichigo's blood heat up in anticipation and he braced himself for what he might see, expecting just about anything. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

…And saw something he wasn't expecting.

"Oh, Ichigo," Yoruichi, dressed in nothing but a black bra and panties, smiled when she saw Ichigo in the doorway. "You're right on time. Very good. I was just busy getting Soi-Fon ready for you."

On the bed sat Soi-Fon, who wore black and yellow lingerie that had her zanpakuto's _Homonka_ mark on the bra and center of her panties. The girl looked at the substitute with a heated expression, her face flushed and her breathing ragged. "Lady Yoruichi…please play with me more," she pleaded, reaching for her mentor. The werecat sat behind her, her hands cupping her petite breasts as she ran her tongue up and down her slender neck. "Ohhhhh…."

Ichigo felt his hormones take over as he watched Yoruichi dip a hand into Soi-Fon's panties, rubbing her wet pussy. But he noticed how Soi-Fon's face was completely debauched and lust-filled. "What…what's wrong with Soi-Fon?"

"Oh, that was a little something Kisuke cooked up," Yoruichi explained as she continued to fondle Soi-Fon's body. "I covered Soi-Fon's entire body with his strongest aphrodisiac. Just a few drops and it'll cause you to be more aroused than you've been in your entire life. And I've covered every inch of her with it." As Ichigo started to strip out of his clothes Yoruichi started to whisper into her former protégé's ear. "You want him, don't you?"

Soi-Fon arched her back and let out a loud moan as Yoruichi slipped two fingers into her wet hole. "Yesssss…" she hissed.

"You want him to fuck you as hard as he can, don't you?" she whispered with a wide smirk.

"Yesssss…"

"You want to feel his cum shoot deep, deep inside you, don't you, Soi-Fon?" she whispered again, taking her hand out of Soi-Fon's crotch to undo her bra, letting Ichigo see her petite breasts. "You want to have his baby, right?"

"Yes! Please!" Soi-Fon pleaded as she spread her legs and started to play with herself. "Please fuck me!" she begged, going crazy from the aphrodisiac's effect.

"Well, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, feeling hot and bothered herself after coming into contact with the aphrodisiac on Soi-Fon's skin and talking dirty. "Won't you give her what she wants?"

Nodding, Ichigo crawled over to the sexy duo, glad that he could do this without Soi-Fon trying to take his head off. As he neared the two, Soi-Fon scooted closer and pulled Ichigo on top of her, taking his lips with a bruising kiss. The lust-maddened woman ran her hands across Ichigo's back, feeling the strong boy's body all over. Ichigo could feel his skin sizzle in ecstasy as it came into contact with Soi-Fon's, making him more aroused than he'd ever been. Losing his rationale quickly, Ichigo pulled back and tore Soi-Fon's panties away, leaving the girl nude. Ichigo admired her body for a moment. He'd never stopped to imagine Soi-Fon as anything other than angry but seeing her lying before him, naked as the day she was born and with a face fit for a slut's, Ichigo could not at the moment imagine anyone as sexier. Except for Yoruichi maybe….

The werecat leaned down and pulled Soi-Fon's legs up, letting Ichigo see the small woman's pink, dripping hole. "Go ahead, Ichigo." She leaned forward until their noses touched and Ichigo saw the lust gleaming in her golden eyes. "Make a baby with Soi-Fon."

Leaning forward, Ichigo kissed Yoruichi as he gripped Soi-Fon's thighs, the head of his cock slowly pushing into the captain. Soi-Fon's eyes widened as Ichigo stretched her small pussy to her very limits. Ichigo almost blew his load then and there as he pushed into Soi-Font's tight depths. She was just as tight as Momo and her pussy clamped down on his cock as he slowly pushed into her. The kiss between him and Yoruichi became sloppy as Ichigo began to move inside her. Yoruichi licked his cheek as Ichigo started to pound away at her friend's pussy. Letting go of Soi-Fon's legs for a moment, Yoruichi leaned back and undid her bra, letting out her large breasts for Ichigo to see and pulled off her panties, becoming just as naked as the fornicating Ichigo and Soi-Fon.

Moaning uncontrollably, Ichigo started to fuck Soi-Fon into the futon, the woman screaming to the high heavens as Ichigo completely filled her cunt. Ichigo's hips slammed into hers as his cock wedged itself deep in her womanhood. Soi-Fon rolled her eyes into the back of her head before Yoruichi, wanting in on the action, sat on Soi-Fon's face. "Mmmmmh!" the werecat moaned as Soi-Fon started to lick her pussy. Ichigo gasped as Yoruichi gripped his shoulders, pressing her lips to his once more. Still pounding away at Soi-Fon's pussy with all his might, Ichigo made out with Yoruichi while Soi-Fon ate out her mentor. As Yoruichi's hands left his shoulders to hold Soi-Fon's legs back again, Ichigo reach out and palmed Yoruichi's breasts, the werecat moaning into his mouth as he squeezed them tight.

Soi-Fon was in heaven, having her womanhood be completely filled by Ichigo's cock. She moaned into her mentor's snatch as she gripped her soft ass, her tongue snaking into Yoruichi's wet cunt. Because of Ichigo and Yoruichi holding down her legs she could do nothing but lie there and take it. But it didn't matter if she was in control or not. Yoruichi had been teasing her for well over an hour before Ichigo had arrived and finally she had what she'd been craving. "Mmmmmmmmh!" she moaned into Yoruichi's pussy as she felt Ichigo bang against the door to her womb. It hurt, but in a good way to the lust-addled Soi-Fon. Every few seconds she would cum, her body's lust locked in blissful overdrive. The futon beneath the three became soaked as Soi-Fon's juices continued to gush from her.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. It seemed like every other second Soi-Fon's pussy would tighten around him, his hips moving with all the abandon of a wild animals. Letting go of Yoruichi's breasts, Ichigo gripped Soi-Fon's ankles and pushed them down, giving him the best angle to fuck her. "Fuck!" he grunted, sweat dripping down his brow as his heated body told him he was nearing climax. "I'm gonna cum!"

Leaning forward, Yoruichi sighed seductively in Ichigo's ear. "Me too. Let's all cum together," she said as she pulled Ichigo into another fervent kiss. "Cum inside Soi-Fon…." When Soi-Fon's hot tongue started to tease Yoruichi's clit, she felt the bubble inside her about to pop. Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, she pulled him into one final kiss as the two came. "MMMMMMMMH!" she moaned, her protégé drinking her juices while feeling Ichigo explode inside her. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came. Nothing he'd experienced so far had been so intense. He felt like he'd emptied every last drop of spunk into Soi-Fon, the woman giving a blissful coo as Yoruichi got off her face, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Panting, Ichigo pulled out of Soi-Fon and panted, his body covered in sweat. He turned to Yoruichi and the master and pupil smiled at each other. "Not content with just fucking Soi-Fon into the ground, eh?" Yoruichi asked with a cheeky smirk as she got onto Ichigo's lap, pushing her breasts into his chest. "Alright then. Why don't you and I have some fun?"

Ichigo became well acquainted with Yoruichi's tongue as they kissed again, their hands memorizing the feel of each other's bodies. Gripping her ass, Ichigo gave her a harsh spank. Moaning in pleasure, Yoruichi ran her nails up his back, leaving marks for later. Getting off of Ichigo, Yoruichi turned around and got down on her knees, spreading her lips with her fingers. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Ravage me." She turned her head and smiled at the lust-filled boy. "Don't forget to cum as hard as you can inside me."

Still keeping that one slim thread of reason, Ichigo looked at the sexy woman. "Are you sure, Yoruichi?"

Continuing to grin, Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry about knocking me up."

That was all Ichigo needed to hear. With one motion he got up and mounted the woman. Yoruichi let out a loud gasp as Ichigo filled her in one thrust, bottoming out her pussy. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo grunted as he palmed her seductive ass, his hips already pounding into her at his full strength.

As Soi-Fon regained her awareness, or partially at least because she was still covered in aphrodisiac, the first thing she saw was her mentor getting fucked doggy-style by Ichigo. "Lady Yoruichi…." As she watched them fuck, her hand went to her creampied cunt and she began to rub herself.

"AH!" Yoruichi moaned, her breasts swaying with each thrust into her. "Yes! More!" Leaning forward, Ichigo pressed himself against her back and gripped her breasts, squeezing them hard. "You can't get enough of my breasts, Ichigo?" she smirked as she pushed herself up so they were both on their knees, feeling Ichigo's hips slap against her ass. Her hands joined Ichigo's in playing with her breasts as she turned her head, meetin Ichigo's lips in a sinful kiss. "Mmmmmh!"

His hips moving on their own, Ichigo explored Yoruichi's sexy body, running a hand down her smooth stomach as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her. She might not have been as tight as Soi-Fon but the feel of her walls wrapping around his shaft was sheer bliss. Yoruichi broke the kiss and rolled her head back, making Ichigo get a face-full of purple hair as his hands reached her sensitive clit, rubbing it hard. He grunted as her walls tightened around his cock, as if begging him to cum. "Yoruichi! You're gonna make me cum!"

Cupping her breasts, Yoruichi started to buck in time with Ichigo's thrusts, driving his cock deeper into her. "Me too! Cum inside me!" she pleaded, wanting to feel Ichigo's essence inside her. She gasped when Soi-Fon suddenly appeared in front of her, down on her knees before the kneeling Ichigo and Yoruichi. Both of the Soul Reapers started to moan uncontrollably as she stuck out her tongue and started to lick Ichigo's shaft as it moved in and out of Yoruichi. "FUCK! FUCK!" Yoruichi screamed, her vision whiting out. "CUMMING!"

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo grunted as he held onto Yoruichi, his hands squeezing her breasts as he exploded inside the woman, filling her pussy to the brim. He squeezed his eyes shut as he shot load after sticky load into Yoruichi. Pulling out, Ichigo sat back and took a deep breath. After a minute, he still felt horny as hell and turned to Soi-Fon. "One more time?"

"Yes…"Soi-Fon purred as she pushed Ichigo to the ground. "More…."

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Yoruichi's room**

Yoruichi looked down at the pregnancy test in complete shock as it read positive. "What the hell?!" she shouted as she ran to her drawer. She'd suddenly not been feeling well and when Kisuke hypothesized what the problem was she went out and got a pregnancy test to confirm his suspicions. "But I was on the pill!" She dug out her bottle of birth control pills and read the label carefully before spying something that made her heart stop.

The pills were outdated. And the bottle's warning label clearly stated that " _If pills are expired, do not take! The effectiveness to prevent pregnancy diminishes greatly once expired!"_ Throwing the bottle away, Yoruichi sighed. Walking out of her room she headed into the living room where Kisuke and Tessai were eating lunch. "Well guys, I got news:"

"You're gonna be uncles."

To be continued….


	7. Yachiru Interlude

Chapter 7: Interlude  
IchigoXYachiru(adult)

 **A.N.: This is just a short one just for laughs, so please don't comment about how short it is. Please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Several Days later….  
**_ **Ichigo's room**

Ichigo lay on his side, taking a nice nap. He had just learned that his…coupling with Soi-Fon and Yoruichi had been fruitful, for lack of a better word. He'd been more than shocked when Yoruichi informed him that he had gotten her pregnant but Kisuke had promised that he would help her take care of her baby.

Soi-Fon on the other hand…refused to speak to Ichigo but Yoruichi promised to speak to her later. Ichigo still shivered when he remembered the look on Soi-Fon's face when she came to her senses….

When Ichigo asked Yoruichi why it took so long for the SWA to decide which girl was next she told him that the reason was because they needed time to prepare all the stuff for the next girl; cribs, baby clothes, etc. Yoruichi relayed the message from Unohana that it will take a little bit longer than usual since the SWA was getting twice the baby materials for both her and Yoruichi. So that left Ichigo to wait and prepare himself for the next girl he had to get pregnant.

Coming out of his sleep, Ichigo yawned and rolled over…to see Yachiru, still in her adult form, lying next to him, smiling childishly at him. "YACHIRU?!" Ichigo shouted, backing away and rolling out of bed, hitting his head. "YOW!"

"Hi'ya Ichi!" Yachiru greeted, giggling at Ichigo's surprised reaction. She sat up and Ichigo could see the small bulge in her stomach, a sign of their child growing inside her.

"Hi, Yachiru," Ichigo grumbled, sitting up, a lump growing on the back of his head. "Why are you here? Did the SWA decide the next girl?" he asked.

Smiling, the child in a woman's body helped Ichigo up and sat him on the bed. "Nah, Unohana is busy buying baby blankets right now, so she won't hold the next lottery for a while."

"Okay, so why're you here then?"

His answer came when Yachiru crawled on top of him, her mature face smiling happily. "I just wanted to have some more fun. Kenny won't let me do anything now that I'm bigger. So I came here! I know you got me pregnant, but I wanted to have more fun."

Ichigo sweatdropped at her statement. "So you're here for a quicky?"

"Teehee!" The girl nodded. "Yep! I like having sex. C'mon!" she said, tugging off her _shihakusho_ and cupping her bouncy breasts. "It feels good, doesn't it?" She started tugging off Ichigo's clothes, making it very clear that this was going to happen no matter what Ichigo said. Ichigo began to sweat, realizing that Yachiru had become addicted to sex after they lost their virginities.

As Yachiru pressed her lips against Ichigo's, the two heard the door creak open. "Ichigo? Dinner's ready. Are you hun-" Yuzu stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a sight that she'd never believed until now: Ichigo with an older pink-haired woman on top of him, topless. "Um…hi?" Yuzu blushed, feeling faint from the sight. "Um…am I interrupting?" she slowly started to back away.

Giggling, Yachiru put her _shihakusho_ and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Yachiru!" Beneath her, Ichigo was silent, mortified at the turn of events.

"Um…I'm Yuzu. Excuse me, but…why are you on top of Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo never told her he had a girlfriend, let alone a pinkhaired bombshell who looked older than he did.

"Oh, Ichigo got me pregnant earlier," said Yachiru, spilling the beans. "I just came back for a little more fun."

"WHAT?!" Yuzu shrieked, her ears burning. "Ichigo! You got this woman pregnant?!"

"It's not just me," Yachiru said before Ichigo could come up with an explanation. "Me, Momo, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Mashiro, Rangiku. Ichi got us all pregnant!" she happily exclaimed.

Yuzu stood there for a brief moment before slowly closing the door, her face white as a ghost. After a minute, Ichigo heard her scream to her father. "DADDY! ICHIGO'S A PERVERT!"

Ichigo merely facepalmed. "I'm gonna need to borrow Rukia's memory gizmo, aren't I?

To be continued….


	8. Like Rabbits

Chapter 8: Like Rabbits  
IchigoXRukia

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Toys!**

 _ **Sometime after Soi-Fon's turn….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya was scribbling into his journal, the night air filling the room with its serene chill as it blew in through the opened door. The stoic man sighed reluctantly as he recalled the last time he'd seen Soi-Fon.

After she'd come to her senses, she'd swore to Ichigo that she would be giving her kid away as soon as she could, although Yoruichi promised him that she'd talk her out of it. When Soi-Fon returned she refused to speak to anyone, as if in denial that she was pregnant. The last captains meeting had been awkward as she had stood there, seething in rage at everyone, especially the Head-Captain for making her go through with this. It had been an even greater shock for everyone, especially Byakuya, to learn that Yoruichi was also pregnant as well, which further added to Soi-Fon's anger.

A deep sigh left Byakuya. This whole pregnancy episode was a nightmare. Yachiru and the other girls were already suffering from food cravings and mood swings. And when Rangiku got moody, not even he wanted to get involved. He didn't really care much for Ichigo, but he wouldn't wish this kind of responsibility on anybody.

"Brother…."

Setting down his pen, Byakuya turned and saw his sister, Rukia, kneeling in the doorway. "What is it, Rukia?" His eyes suddenly widened by a hair when he saw the blue card in her hand. "I see…you're the next girl to be impregnated." His eyes gave a quick glance to the shrine to his wife, Hisana, and he prayed that his wife would forgive him for putting her sister through this.

Nodding, Rukia sat up straight and tried to control her breathing. So many things were running through her mind right now. "Do…you approve?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ichigo asked the same question when this started," the man said, keeping his back to her. "My answer has not changed. The order applies to you and so I've no objections."

Nodding, Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and she asked the question that'd been bugging her. "Brother…there's something I want to ask of you. Do you have any objections…" she struggled to find her words. "Do you object to Ichigo being there for the child?"

Turning around, Byakuya's eyes looked into Rukia's and the man gave a nod. "I've no objections. It will be his child, after all. I've no reason to deny him the right to have a hand in raising his own child, no matter what the circumstances behind the conception were."

Bowing in respectful gratitude, Rukia got up and left the room, going to her closet and pulling out some items. She knew this day would come and she wanted to use this to her full advantage. If she was going to get pregnant anyway, she might as well fulfill her greatest fantasy.

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo leapt from rooftop to rooftop, feeling exhausted. On top of his Substitute Soul Reaper duties he had his other…duties and things were only getting weirder when Ichigo had been informed that not only did he get Yoruichi pregnant but the next girl he was supposed to knock up was Rukia. Sighing, he saw his house in sight and headed for his open window, wondering when Rukia would arrive and what she had planned. Taking Zangetsu off his back, he took off his _shihakusho_ and laid on the bed, waiting. "Rukia's next. This is gonna be awkward."

"Maybe," came a voice from inside the closet. "Or maybe not."

A hand popped out of the nearly closed door and pushed it open. Ichigo stared at Rukia as she hopped out, his face turning red. "Um…Rukia? What is this?"

Rukia smirked at Ichigo's reaction. "Ichigo, you've had sex with how many women? Surely something like this shouldn't rattle you." She walked toward Ichigo while wearing red high heels. The reason that Ichigo was shocked was because Rukia was wearing a playboy bunny outfit. White bunny ears adorned her hair while she wore a skin-tight black outfit. The outfit pushed up her breasts and it clung to her lower half, her silk stockings making her legs seem sexier. As she walked up to him Ichigo caught a glimpse of a white rabbit tail on her rear. "Well, Ichigo? Are you ready to make a baby?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah," he took a deep breath before reaching for her. Smiling, Rukia let Ichigo pull her onto his lap, pressing her body against him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Rukia said. "We know what we have to do. So let's enjoy the moment while we can." She took his hands and placed them on her sides. Ichigo could feel his blood surge as he felt the heat of her body through the soft satin outfit. "Ichigo…" she leaned forward until Ichigo could see his reflection in her violet eyes. "Kiss me."

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice. He planted his lips on Rukia's and wrapped her into a tight hug as they kissed. When he had been starting out as a Substitute and later on when he was powerless he'd often fantasized about what it'd be like to kiss Rukia. Now he knew that reality was better than imagination. His recent experience came in handy as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, shivering as the girl ran her small hands through his hair. In return his hands traveled downward toward her lower half.

The two made out passionately on the bed. Rukia seductively rubbed her body against Ichigo's, tugging off his shirt to admire his chest. As Ichigo's hands cupped her round, peachy cheeks, he felt something odd. He could swear that her ass was…buzzing?

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo looked at Rukia with a surprised look when he put a hand on her bunny tail and realized it wasn't just an accessory for her outfit. "Rukia, is that a…"

Blushing, Rukia merely giggled. "For tonight, Ichigo, call me…Chappy. And I'm a very horny bunny right now." Getting off Ichigo's lap, she got down and pulled Ichigo's pants down, her eyes lighting up when she saw Ichigo's manhood spring to attention. "Wow, Ichigo, no wonder the others were praising you." Shaking her head, Rukia took a deep breath and got into character. "My, what a big carrot you have…" she purred, getting down on her knees. "Chappy wants a taste…."

"Ahhh…." Ichigo rolled his head back as Rukia started to lick his cock, her small tongue running up the side of his shaft. Rukia licked his cock all over, becoming addicted to his taste. Gripping him with her hand, the Lieutenant wrapped her lips around the head of Ichigo's cock and licked his head while she stroked him. "Ohhhh…." Ichigo's hand went to Rukia's head as she started to bob her head, putting her hands on his thighs and took him deeper. "Fuck, Rukia…" Ichigo groaned, never knowing that the small girl was good at giving head.

Taking her mouth off of Ichigo, Rukia scowled. "Ichigo, remember, I'm Chappy. Which reminds me," she stood up and kicked out of her high heels. Turning around she wiggled her bunny-tailed ass in front of him and smirked. "You like what you see?"

Rukia backed up until she sat on Ichigo's lap, who gasped as her vibrating bunny-tail pressed agasitn his cock along with the soft feel of her outfit. Knowing what she wanted, Ichigo spread Rukia's legs and cupped her petite breasts, pulling her outfit down just enough to reveal her pink nipples. Rukia let out a lewd moan as Ichigo's fingers played with her breasts, pinching her nipples as he buried his face in her hair. "Ichigoooo…" she slurred, her body heating up from his intimate teasing. Turning her head, she whispered into his ear, "Lower…."

Ichigo kissed her deeply while his hands traveled lower. Rukia arched her back when his hands ran up her thighs until his fingers rubbed against the spot between her legs. Ichigo watched Rukia's eyes roll into the back of her head as he rubbed her. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned as he sucked on her tongue, one of his hands traveling back up to her breasts to squeeze it while his remaining hand rubbed her clit. Rukia's legs spread wider as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone, her juices squirting through her thin outfit. Ichigo wondered why she orgasmed a lot quicker than he expected…then he realized exactly where the vibrating tail was inserted….

"Wow, Chappy. Didn't know you were that kinky," he teased, pinching her nipple again to illicit another lewd moan from the girl.

"Chappy loves being kinky," Rukia moaned, rubbing her lower half against Ichigo's and feeling his manhood rub against ass. Getting up off of Ichigo, Rukia started to strip out of her outfit, making sure that she didn't take out her extra-special accessory. Still with her bunny ears and tail, Rukia made her way back to Ichigo on wobbly legs, climbing onto his lap. She could feel her lower half melt from the buzzing in her ass, happy that she could finally make use of her toy.

Ichigo's hands gripped her hips as he made out with Rukia again, lifting her up. The raven-haired girl hissed as she felt the head of his cock press against her pink lips. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and pressed her forehead against his. "Ready, Ichigo?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, you ready, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded back and smiled. "Let's fuck like rabbits, Ichigo. And remember," she kissed his forehead, "Call me Chappy…."

"Okay, Chappy," Ichigo smirked. The two Soul Reapers let out a moan together as Ichigo lowered Rukia down onto his cock. Ichigo held Rukia tight as her walls surrounded his cock. She was so small he couldn't fit all of himself inside her. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut as Ichigo's cock stretched her to her limit. She'd never felt this full before! Ichigo saw the pained expression on Rukia's face and remembered how Momo had difficulty with him at first. "Chappy, you okay?"

Taking deep breaths and clinging to Ichigo like a life preserver, Rukia nodded. "Yes, I just…need to adjust. Just go slow..." she murmured. The sudden fullness of her pussy caused her ass to clamp down on the boy buzzing inside her, making the dual sensation of having both holes filled even more erotic.

Keeping his hands on her ass, Ichigo lifted the small girl up and down on his cock, making sure to go slow; partially to help Rukia adjust and partially to enjoy the moment of having sex with his friend. The bed began to creak underneath them as Ichigo started a slow rhythm. Rukia began to sweat as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her sweet spots. "So good…" she moaned. As she arched her back in pleasure, her bunny-ears becoming lopsided, Ichigo leaned down and licked one of her small breasts, sucking on her nipple while bouncing the sexy bunny-girl on his cock.

Rukia was getting wet as Ichigo continued to spear her with his thick cock. If she had any fears of doing this, they'd melted away. But her fantasy wasn't complete just yet…. "Ichigo, stop for a moment," she quickly said, stopping the boy before she was pushed over the edge again.

Quickly getting off of Ichigo's lap, Rukia crawled past him onto the center of bed and got onto her hands and knees. "Do me like this: Bunny-Style."

Smirking at both Rukia's horniness and her seductive ass, Ichigo obliged. He saw the bunny-tail still buzzing around in her ass and the sight turned him on even more. Getting on his knees, Ichigo got behind her and gripped her waist, his cock lining up with her entrance. "You ready, Chappy?"

"Uh huh," Rukia moaned, backing her ass up until the head slid inside her. "Fuck me hard and fast!" she pleaded.

The bed shook like crazy as Ichigo pumped into Rukia as fast as he could, his hips smacking her ass. Ichigo's sweat dripped down his back as he thrust into her with as much force he could muster. Rukia thought she was going crazy as her pussy was pounded; the toy in her ass feeling even better because of it. Ichigo took his hands away from her waist and watched as Rukia bucked into him, watched his cock enter and leave her womanhood. Perhaps it was Rukia's kinkiness rubbing off on him or it was from all the sex he'd been having receltnly but Ichigo was feeling especially dirty today.

"Gahhhhhh!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo gripped the rabbit tail and started to play with it, twisting it inside her. "Ichigooooooo!" She gripped Ichigo's sheets as her pussy squeezed his cock, her body melting from the pleasure. Hearing Rukia's reaction, Ichigo started to push it deeper, making Rukia throw her head back and shriek when he squeezed the white, fluffy tail, the toy's trigger to make it vibrate on high-mode. "Fuck! I'm…" she was unable to stop herself from bucking into Ichigo's cock as he resumed his thrusting, her body a slave to its whims. "Ichigo!" she clenched her teeth as her world turned white. "I'm cumming!"

Ichigo leaned down and pressed his chest against her back, holding her tightly as she came. The boy himself was unable to keep himself from reaching his peak as her walls tightened around his cock. "Chappy!" he grunted into her ear as he slid into her as deep as he could go. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" Rukia panted, rubbing her clit as she felt Ichigo press against the door to her womb. "Cum inside!"

As Ichigo spilled his load inside the girl, the two fell onto their sides, Ichigo hugging Rukia tight. Rukia could feel a hot searing rush fill her pussy, making her groan into Ichigo's pillow. ' _I'm pregnant…with Ichigo's child…'_ She rubbed her belly and closed her eyes. ' _It feels good…."_

When Ichigo pulled out of the bunny-girl, Rukia rolled over and cuddled with the boy, reaching around and turning off her vibrating toy. They kissed lightly as their legs became tangled together. "Ichigo, will you…be there for our child?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo gave a stern nod. "Of course, Rukia. Is Byakuya okay with me being there for our child?"

This time Rukia nodded. "Yes, he has no objections." Rukia closed her eyes again and rubbed her belly, already knowing that she'd conceived. "So how about a deal."

"A deal?"

"If it's a boy, I get to name it. If it's a girl, you get to pick the name. Deal?"

"Deal."

Smiling, Rukia sat up and readjusted her bunny ears then got on top of Ichigo. She reached around and turned her toy back on, moaning as the buzzing sensation in her ass began again.

"Let's have some more fun fucking like rabbits, Ichigo…."

To be continued


	9. Ichigo's Naughty Nurses

Chapter 9: Ichigo's Naughty Nurses  
IsaneXIchigoXKiyone

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! **

_**Days later….  
**_ **Squad 4**

Ichigo walked through the halls of Squad 4, trying to keep his head down. He could see the envious gazes of all the nurses, who'd heard that Isane was the next girl to get pregnant. He could tell that Yoruichi and Rangiku had been spreading rumors about his… _prowess_ in the bedroom because when he went into the mess hall to have lunch with Hanataro he could hear the group of nurses behind him gossiping.

"There he is! He's so dreamy…."

"Yeah, I heard that Isane's next in line on the baby-train. She's so lucky…."

"I heard Lieutenant Matsumoto talking with her earlier today. It sounds like Ichigo has got some real strength in his legs. All three of them!"

Hanataro had turned to Ichigo and asked if he was okay when he saw Ichigo's bright red face. Ichigo merely endured the gossip and ate his meal as quick as he could.

He followed the directions Rukia gave him to the examination room she told him to meet Isane in. He was surprised when he saw Captain Unohana standing in front of the door. "Captain Unohana? Um…is Isane here yet?" he asked, nervous.

"Not yet. She and her sister are still getting ready." When Ichigo looked at her with confusion, Unohana elaborated. "You see, Isane was so nervous when she drew the next lot that her sister offered to go with her and get pregnant together. So you'll be having a threesome today," she said cheerfully.

Ichigo's ears burned when he heard the whispers of the nurses behind him, noting how lucky he was. "Um…Captain Unohana? May I ask a question?"

The woman smiled happily. "Why of course, Ichigo. I think it's fair to say you've earned the right to some answers. Ask away."

Ichigo looked around before saying his question in a low voice. "Um…Rukia told me that this has happened once before. Is that true?"

Nodding, Unohana elaborated, "Yes. We had to implement this measure during the early years of the Squads. Due to the fact that the birth rate at the time was so low, Yamamoto made the order for all women throughout the Seireitei to give birth. The reason why this time only the upper-ranked officers are ordered is to ensure that at the very least a generation of Captain-class Soul Reapers are born. However, if Captain Kurotsuchi is unable to reverse the sterilization effect, then the Head-Captain may amend the order to include lower-ranked officers as well."

Ichigo gaped at the woman. "So…you mean…I'd have to have intercourse with just about every woman here?!"

Unohana's soothing gaze and tone calmed him down. "I highly doubt it will come to that. And if the worst does come to pass, I promise we will make it up to you in full. I know we're asking a lot of you, especially since this is obviously something you're uncomfortable with and we're asking you to father so many children, but believe me when I say, Ichigo, we're low on options and would not ask this of you if there was an alternative."

Lowering his head, Ichigo nodded and was glad that the woman was on his side at least. When he looked back up another question popped into his head and he knew to choose his words wisely. "Um…so if I could ask another question?"

"Isane isn't here yet, so I don't see why not."

"So…did you have to go through with the order the last time?" he asked, trying to be respectful since he knew he was skating on thin ice.

Unohana turned to the side and looked out the window, remembering the Squad's early years. "Yes. I did." She turned back around to face Ichigo and for the first time, her eyes showed regret and weariness. "Before anything else, Ichigo, know this: I was a very different person from the woman you see today. I had my child and then I left him to fend for himself in the Rukon District as I didn't want the responsibility of being a mother. Yamamoto was angry but he let the matter drop when my son entered the Squads. However, he was a bit of a problem child and had his share of troubles."

"I see," Ichigo could see that she was regretting her choice from the look on her face. "Um…so who is your son?"

Regaining her composure, Unohana lips formed a small smile. "You've met him. I was shocked when he joined the Squads, he even has a daughter now, no less, but part of me was happy to know he was still alive, although we don't exactly have the best relationship right now."

"Really? I've met your son? Where'd you leave him anyway?"

"In the district of Kurotsuchi."

Ichigo's eyes widened in total shock when he put two and two together, suddenly seeing the resemblance. Before he could confirm his suspicions, Unohana turned around and gestured to the room.

"A story for another time, Ichigo. For now, why don't you head inside and get yourself ready. It's not good to keep two ladies waiting…."

Ichigo watched the woman leave before putting their conversation into the back of his mind, knowing it wasn't going to do him much good today for what he had to do today.

He entered the room and saw that it was just a normal medical examination room. Sitting down, he waited for his impending partners.

The wait wasn't long. After five minutes Ichigo heard footsteps and the door slowly opened. "Hello, Ichigo," Isane addressed as she walked into the room, her sister, Kiyone, entering behind her and locking the door. Ichigo's hormones surged when he saw the sisters and what they were wearing. The two girls were wearing skimpy nurse outfits, deciding on cosplay like Rukia had. Isane wore an outfit that showed off a lot of skin. The miniskirt revealed her long, slender legs and her top had several buttons undone, showing off a bit of cleavage. The top was on the small side so he could see her breasts straining against the thin fabric. Though she lacked a figure like her sister, Kiyone had opted for stockings and garters on her small legs and a skirt that hardly covered her bottom. "Hello, Ichigo," the painted Kiyone said smiling. "We're here to give you a fitness exam."

The two girls walked around Ichigo, taking a place on his side. "Ichigo, for us to examine you, we'll have to remove your clothes." Isane reached around Ichigo to remove his _obi_. The Kotetsu sisters quickly began to remove Ichigo's clothing, both of them blushing when Kiyone yanked Ichigo's pants down.

Kiyone stared at Ichigo's manhood, her eyes unable to tear themselves away. "Wow, Ichigo. The others weren't kidding when they said you were healthy down there," she muttered, sitting down next to Ichigo. Isane sat down on Ichigo's unattended side. Together, the sisters put their hands on Ichigo's body and began to feel him up. Ichigo wrapped an arm around each girl and pulled them close, getting turned on by their intimate touching. Isane was taken by surprise with Ichigo kissed her, but quickly got into it as her hand reached for Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo gasped as her soft hand grasped him, slowly running up and down his softened shaft. Kiyone, not to be outdone, pulling Ichigo's head away from her sister and stole a kiss from him, her tongue coming out to play as her hand joined Isane's. The blonde's moans were swallowed by Ichigo's devouring lips while she jerked him off. Watching her sister make out with Ichigo turned on Isane, who kissed his neck and shoulder while she sped up her hand.

Both sisters let go of Ichigo and grabbed his hands. Isane guided it towards her chest while Kiyone slipped Ichigo's hand under her skirt. Getting the picture, Ichigo fondled the Kotetsus and went back and forth kissing them, giving them each a breathtaking kiss each time his lips connected to theirs. Isane arched her back as Ichigo's hand slipped inside her top and squeezed her breast. She bit her lower lip as Ichigo's fingers played with her small pink nipple, pinching it over and over again. Kiyone breathed Ichigo's name as his fingers rubbed her pussy through her soaked white panties. By now, Ichigo knew how to make a woman wet and the two girls slowly jerking him off helped motivate him to return the pleasure twofold.

The foreplay ended when Isane stood up. Kiyone's jealousy became written all over her face when she saw how entranced Ichigo was as she slowly unbuttoned her top. The lieutenant shrugged out of her shirt, cupping her large breasts to entice Ichigo. She may not have been Kukkaku-levels of stacked but she still had a pretty large pair of twins. Turning around, she bent over and pulled down her skirt. Despite her attempts to attract Ichigo, on the inside Isane was scared, having never done something like this before. She only reason she wore such an outfit in the first place was at Captain Unohana's insistence. Steadying herself, Isane got down on her knees. "First I'll have to inspect you with my breasts…." Cupping her melons, Isane wedged Ichigo's cock between them and began to give him a heavenly paizuri. The silver-haired girl could feel her breasts heat up as she slid her breasts up and down Ichigo's manhood, her sensitive puppies causing her body to heat up.

While Isane pleasure Ichigo with her breasts, Kiyone entertained Ichigo with her tongue, capturing him in a lewd, sloppy kiss. Ichigo's hand squeezed the blonde girl's ass, his hand sliding undneath her panties to feel her soft, warm skin. Saliva was swapped between them as their tongues battled. Ichigo felt like his skin was about to catch fire from the girl's soft touches, trying hard not to take the two girls then and there; he wanted it to be on their terms. As Kiyone broke the kiss Ichigo rolled his head back and sighed from the magnificent feel of her sister's breasts, feeling that familiar rush start to build up.

Isane sensed Ichigo was close to cumming by the throbbing pulse of his cock between her breasts and stood up. "Alright, Ichigo. I think you're ready for your full examination. Lie down for me, if you please?"

Kiyone hopped off the table and sat down in a nearby chair as Ichigo lied down on his back, stroking his cock as Isane got on top of him, straddling his lap. Ichigo could tell that Isane was nervous by her trembling and was about to say something when she put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "It's alright, Ichigo. I'm ready." And with that she lowered herself down onto Ichigo's cock. "OHH!" Her head rolled back and she tensed up as she sank down onto Ichigo's cock. When she forced herself down and Ichigo felt a tearing sensation and realized that Isane was a virgin.

Clenching her teeth, Isane slowly raised herself up, grimacing as her pussy was stretched by the manhood inside her. Raising herself until only the head remained inside her, Isane pushed herself down, letting out another gasp. Ichigo lay still as Isane set a slow, almost agonizing rhythm, the tightness of her virgin walls almost more than he could bear. He hadn't had sex with a virgin since Yachiru in her adult form, so he was unprepared for the unbearable tightness that was Isane. He was already close to cumming thanks to her paizuri.

Finally, Isane became used to Ichigo's thick girth and started to move faster. "Oh! It's…It's…." She clenched her teeth as she could feel pleasure course through her. A gasp filled the room when Ichigo reached for her waist and started to thrust up into her, his cock going deeper than before. "Ahhh!"

Kiyone watched the erotic scene, impressed by her sister's bravery. Spreading her legs, she started to play with herself, already itching to have her turn to Ichigo after watching her sister rock his world.

Isane bounced faster and faster on Ichigo's cock, her hands cupping her breasts. Her back arched as the deflowered girl as she felt the bubble that had been building inside her pop, her eyes going wide as she orgasmed. "OH! ICHIGO!" she shrieked, staining the boy's lap with her gushing juices. Ichigo gruted Isane's name as he felt his balls tighten up. "Ohhhhhh!" Isane's head rolled back as she felt her womb become flooded with Ichigo's cum. "So hot…" she groaned, collapsing on top of Ichigo.

Running his hand through Isane's silver-hair, Ichigo kissed her forehead and held her tight, letting her soak up his warmth. When a hand ran through his hair, he looked to the side to see Kiyone smiling at him. "It's my turn to examine you, Ichigo. Sis, you mind?"

Nodding, Isane got off of Ichigo, sitting down in a chair and sighing in contentment as she ran her hand over her stomach, knowing she was now carrying Ichigo's child inside her. Taking off her nurse outfit, Kiyone pulled down her panties and got onto the exam table. Lying on her back, the blonde spread her legs and smiled up at Ichigo. "C'mon, Ichigo. It's time for your endurance test!"

Getting the hint, Ichigo sat up and got on top of Kiyone, his still-hard cock pressing against her wet entrance. Both Soul Reapers gasped as Ichigo pushed into her. Kiyone may not have been a virgin, having spent several drunken nights with Sentarou, but her small pussy was still tight around Ichigo's thick cock. "So big!" she groaned, her head rolling backward as she felt her pussy stretch to its very limit around Ichigo. She figured from watching her sister but now she knew for certain she'd be limping for a while.

Ichigo didn't move, his sensitive head touching the door to her womb. Sensing that she didn't like having her pussy completely filled from the expression of pain on her face, Ichigo pulled out and started to slide in and out of Kiyone as gently as he could. He silenced Kiyone's small moans with a deep kiss as he pumped in and out her. Kiyone was touched by Ichigo's kindness and she held onto him as he invaded her womanhood. Her nails dug into his shoulders, adding to the scratch marks given to him by his other partners. Her legs wrapped around his waist and dug her heels into his back. Ichigo gasped as Kiyone, in a move that that surprised even her, bit down on his shoulder, casuing Ichigo to lose himself to the pleasure. "MMMMMMMH!" Kiyone moaned into Ichigo's shoulder as his thrusts started speeding up. The entire table started to shake as Ichigo sped up more and more. His arms wrapped around Kiyone and held her tight as he felt his balls tighten again. Kiyone's pussy was so tight and his cock was so sensitive he couldn't hold on for much longer.

Isane sat in her chair and rubbed her leaking pussy as she watched her sister was pounded into the table. Part of her wanted to get back onto the table and let Ichigo fuck her brains out but she cooled her jets. She'd wait until they finished….

"Ah! Kiyone!" Ichigo groaned, kissing her as he felt a hot sensation rush through his cock. Kiyone's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned into Ichigo's shoulder, still biting down on him, as she climaxed together with Ichigo. She felt Ichigo cum inside her and her body felt like it would melt from the heat of his cum, their juices leaking from her plugged cunt in an erotic cocktail. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as Kiyone finally took her teeth out of her shoulder. When he sat up and pulled out of Kiyone he felt hands go to his shoulder and turned. Isane smiled at Ichigo as she healed his shoulder, pressing herself against him and breathing into his ear. She might not have been for this before but now she didn't want this to end. Kiyone sat up and kissed his cheek. Both sister pushed him onto his back and smiled down at the boy.

"Ichigo, let's continue your exam…."

To be continued


	10. Fun with Chocolate

Chapter 10: Fun with Chocolate  
IchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: I'd appreciate ideas for the Nanao chapter as I've no idea what to do with her. She's easily the most forgettable female character of Bleach so I'm drawing a blank on what to do with her. Honestly I'm half-tempted to just skip her entirely and only say that Ichigo got her pregnant.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**A week later….  
**_ **Squad 4; Unohana's Quarters**

Ichigo knocked on the door and waited, wondering what the captain of Squad Four had in store for him. He'd checked in with Renji, who was still fuming over the fact that he had to get Rukia pregnant. The lieutenant told him that Mayuri was nowhere near finding out how to reverse the sterilization that his failed experiment caused. That being said, he was close to finding out what went wrong and what had caused the experiment to fail to begin with.

He'd headed for Squad Four when Byakuya had alerted him that the next woman he was to get pregnant was Unohana. He'd been busy going over baby names with Rukia and Yachiru, who was starting to become, for lack of a better word, clingy. Though she was months into her pregnancy she was always in the mood for sex, much to Ichigo and Kenpachi's chagrin.

Knocking again on the wooden door, he heard a voice come from inside. "Come on in, Ichigo. I'm waiting…."

Finding his nerve, Ichigo opened the door and prepared himself. As much as he respected Captain Unohana, like everyone else that respect was underlined with fear.

The sun shined through the windows as Ichigo stepped inside. Captain Unohana was sitting on her bed, dressed in a white bathrobe. Next to her was a large bowl and a calligraphy brush. "Good morning, Ichigo," the woman happily smiled. Ichigo noticed that this was the first time he'd ever seen her with her hair not tied in a braid. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the bed. "So um…how do you want to do this?" he asked, trying to be respectful to her.

The captain put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, Ichigo, I'm aware that you've been through some various experiences with our friends. So I figured why not let you try something simple, yet exotic." Leaning forward she kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips, comforting him and easing his worries. Standing up she offered her hand to Ichigo. When the boy took it she helped him up onto his feet and slowly began to take off his clothes. As she gently pulled away his _shihakusho_ and _hakama_ she kissed him repeatedly, working him towards arousal as her lips pressed against his. Once Ichigo was standing before her naked as the day he was born she took Ichigo's hands and guided them to the tie to her bathrobe.

Ichigo quickly pulled the tie away from her and slid the white robe off of her, staring down at her naked body. His arousal grew when he stared at her mature body. She always wore very loose clothing so he never realized what a body she had. It was like someone had sculpted her out of marble.

Unohana and Ichigo embraced each other and kissed once more. This time Unohana deepened it while pressing her bosom against his chest. Ichigo ran his hand through her long, ebony hair and held her tightly. He gasped when her leg pressed against his erection, his sensitive head brushing against her smooth skin. In response he reached lower and ran his hand across her back, a shiver running down the captain's spine when he touched the small of her back.

"My, Ichigo, you're quite the kisser," Unohana chuckled as she broke the kiss. Caressing his cheek she smiled warmly at the boy. "Come, let me show you more," she said as she broke away. Ichigo followed her over to the bed and watched as she lay down on the soft mattress. She gestured to the bowl and brushed. "Rukia tells me you've a knack for calligraphy. I was hoping you can give me a demonstration."

Ichigo picked up the brush and was about to ask the obvious question of ink and paper when he realized two things:

One was that the bowl was filled with warm, melted chocolate….

The second was that he figured out what his canvas was supposed to be….

Unohana gave him a sultry smile as she watched him dip the brush into the chocolate. Her legs rubbed together as Ichigo turned to her, his mind filled with devious ideas.

A soft moan left Unohana's lips as Ichigo painted chocolate onto her stomach, the brown lines forming their names in Kanji. Wondering if Unohana had a sensitive body, Ichigo dipped his brush into the melted chocolate and swirled it around her breasts, the tip lightly teasing her nipple. "Ohhhhh…." Unohana arched her back as he teased her breasts. Going lower, he began to make more chocolate calligraphy along her inner thighs and waist. Unohana tilted her head and saw that he had written the words "Love" and "sweetness" on her as well as "passion" and "desire". "They told me that you were rather sweet. I'm pleased that for once the gossips are true," she said, her sensitive body heating up.

Sitting up, Ichigo looked down at the chocolate covered Unohana and felt a thrill run through his body, his cock twitching from the erotic sight. "Mmmmh," he moaned as he leaned down and licked her belly. Somehow the chocolate tasted sweeter on her skin, the taste setting Ichigo's mind on fire with lust.

"Oh yes…" Unohana moaned as Ichigo licked up her thighs. The bed's green sheets became stained as her pussy started to drip. Ichigo's tongue was so hot against her cool skin that it was like being devoured by a roaring inferno. As Ichigo made his way up to her she ran her hands through his hair, her nails gently massaging his head. "Ichigo," she cooed as the boy started to devour her chocolate-covered breasts. "Suckle me."

Ichigo obliged wholeheartedly. Hearing such a powerful, yet benign, woman moan his name turned Ichigo on. His cock brushed against her sticky stomach as he licked the melted treat off her soft breasts. Reaching her nipple he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck on it, the loud sucking noise making Unohana's ears burn. The room echoed with a _pop!_ sound as Ichigo let go of her tit, switching to the other one. As Ichigo lavished her breasts with his skillful tongue she began to hump her body against his to increase the tension between them.

Once he was finished licking off the chocolate on her breasts, Ichigo rolled off of her and grabbed the brush. Dipping it back into the chocolate, he leaned forward and smiled at Unohana while bringing the brush up to her face. "I always wondered what chocolate-covered lips tasted like," Ichigo said as he coated her lips with the delicious chocolate. Unohana sighed with pleasure as the brush ran along her lips, the heat inside her growing more and more. She had to contain herself though and let Ichigo take the lead. She didn't want the boy to get the impression that she was uncouth.

Once Unohana's lips were painted with chocolate Ichigo put the brush and bowl aside and went for a tasty kiss. Unohana pulled the boy on top of her while the kiss became a battle over the chocolate. She never figured that his tongue could taste even better with chocolate. "Mmmmmmhhh!" they both moaned, the grinding of their bodies increasing. By the time they pulled away both of them were on the verge of bursting.

' _I can take it no longer,_ ' Unohana thought as she looked down at Ichigo's cock. She'd performed medical exams for him after his mission to rescue Rukia so she'd seen him without pants on but never before had she seen him this aroused…

Ichigo had a feeling of what Unohana wanted and decided to ramp up the kinkiness of their chocolate play. Sitting up, he took the brush and painted her wet womanhood with the chocolate. Unohana sighed in pleasure at the feeling before Ichigo decided to dig in to her treat. "Ohhhh, Ichigoooooo," Unohana moaned, feeling Ichigo's tongue touch her sensitive lips. Her hand cupped her breast as Ichigo ate her out, licking the chocolate off her pussy before diving into her pink hole. "I can see that the others showed you a thing or two," she said with a sly smile, "Or were you always a natural at pleasuring a woman?"

Ignoring her teasing, Ichigo continued to eat her out, his tongue licking her folds. He had no idea why but the chocolate made her taste even better. He slid two fingers into her pink hole while he licked her clit, pleased at himself to hear moans spew from the woman's mouth.

"Yes…Ohhh yes…yes!" Unohana moaned, slipping two fingers into her mouth and sucking on them. "Mmmmmhhhh!" Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Fingers weren't going to be enough to satisfy her. "Ichigo…" she whispered, looking down at the boy between her legs and gave him a come-hither smile. "Ichigo, climb on top of me," she breathed.

The bed rocked as Ichigo climbed on top of her, his cock rubbing against her entrance while they kissed again. As Ichigo looked down at her she smiled seductively. Tracing his jaw with a finger spread her legs. "Come now, Ichigo, let's make a baby."

A cry filled the room as Ichigo slid inside her. Unohana wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist as he pumped into her. It'd been so long since she'd felt a man fill her pussy and now she loved every second of it. Ichigo bottomed out her pussy and stayed deep inside her, reveling in the tight feel of her warm walls. "Move," Unohana gasped. Ichigo pumped in and out of the ebony-haired woman, feeling her pussy tighten around him with each slide.

Reaching over to the forgotten bowl of chocolate, Unohana dipped her fingers into the treat and reached for Ichigo. Like he'd done to her, she traced his lips with her fingers, staining them with chocolate before pulling him into another tasty kiss. Spurred on by her sweet tongue, Ichigo quickened his pace, the bed rocking as he fucked her into the mattress. "Oh! Oh god!" Unohana moaned, arching her back while cumming. "Yes!"

Ichigo pushed deep into her and waited while Unohana rode out her orgasm, finding her sex-face to be quite wild compared to her normal quiet demeanor. Once her tight walls let go of him he started to move again. He palmed her breast while sliding in and out her tight pussy. Her heels dug into the young man's back as his cock hit her G-spot, making her lust run wild. Her lips never left Ichigo's while he was rocking her world, the two making out in a sloppy kiss, the taste of chocolate heavy on their tongues while they made out.

Unohana sucked on Ichigo's tongue as her another orgasm began to build inside her. She judged from Ichigo's erratic pace that he was close as well. "Ichigo…" she breathed, her breasts pressing into his sweaty chest. "Cum…get me pregnant," she pleaded. Ichigo bit down on her shoulder as he came inside her, his seed shooting into her womb. Unohana threw her head back and cried out as she climaxed, her body burning up from passion.

Ichigo pulled out of Unohana and sat up, their juices leaking out of her stuffed hole. Looking over to the forgotten bowl and brush. "You know, there's still some chocolate left…" he hinted.

"Yes," Unohana smiled seductively at the boy and sat up, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she stared at the boy. "Yes, there's so much that I want to do with you." She reached forward and caressed his cheek. "It's going to be a long week…."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A week?"

 _ **Three Days Later….  
**_ **Squad Eleven**

"You okay, Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked as Ichigo slumped against the table, the boy physically exhausted. "I've never seen you this worn-out before."

Renji, Yachiru and Yumichika all looked at the tired Ichigo with curious eyes. "Uh, Ichigo? Can I ask why you're still doing it with Captain Unohana? I mean, she's pregnant already, right?"

A low moan came from Ichigo who looked up. "She said that because of her…age…she requires a week to ensure she's pregnant." He drank a sip of water and sighed in exasperation. "I don't know if I've anything left in the tank…."

As Ichigo slumped back against the table Renji shook his head. "I feel like a man dying of thirst watching another man drown…."

Ichigo looked up and was about to say something when the door opened behind him. His face turned pale when a hand touched his shoulder. " _Ichigo…who gave you permission to leave my bedroom?_ " Unohana asked in her most terrifying voice. "Excuse me, everyone. Ichigo and I need to have some alone time…."

"Can I come?" Yachiru asked, her belly already heavy with Ichigo's child.

"Sure," Unohana happily said. "The more the merrier."

"Yay!"

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika watched as Ichigo was dragged off by Unohana and Yachiru. Yumichika merely shook his head. "You know, in all fairness…I pity him."

"Yep…" Renji nodded.

"Agreed," Ikkaku said. "We probably should've warned him about her. Ah well…he'll live…maybe…."

 _ **Days Later….  
**_ **Squad 12: R &D Dept.: Mayuri's Chambers**

Without even turning around, Mayuri knew who was walking into his room without warning. There were few who had the gall to interrupt him. "What do you want, Captain Unohana?"

"Really now," Unohana chided as she walked over to the blue-haired man, "Always busy with your toys. Some things never change." She watched as Mayuri typed away at his computer, looking over the garbled security footage from the day of the accident. "You're going to have a brother or sister," she said, remembering her very entertaining week with Ichigo. "I thought you should know."

Mayuri froze for a moment before turning his head slightly, hatred dripping from his voice. "So tell me, Captain Unohana, do you plan to dump this brat in the middle of the Rukon district as well?"

"Of course not," Unohana replied, "Captain Zaraki and I will be raising mine and Yachiru's babies together."

"Hmph!" Mayuri went back to typing, trying to clear up the video. "Raised by a barbarian for a father. Very promising…."

Unohana gave the man a sly smile. "My, Mayuri, I wasn't aware you'd picked up sarcasm from your research."

"Something I geot from you, I suppose. That's about the _only_ thing I got from you."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

 _WHAM!_

The room echoed as Mayuri slammed his fist onto a panel. "Get out!" he demanded. "I do not care for your bastard child anymore do I care its mother!"

Raising an eyebrow, Retsu walked over to Mayuri and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing. Don't work too hard," she said in a soft voice, making Mayuri freeze up for moment. Smiling, Unohana walked out of the lab and headed back for her Squad, leaving the man sitting in the dark.

Mayuri shook his head and went back to work. "Mothers…."

To be continued


	11. Yachiru Interlude II

Chapter 11: Yachiru Interlude II  
IchigoXYachiru

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura High Rooftop**

Ichigo lay on his back and watched the clouds pass by. School had just let out but he found the quietness of the rooftop to be soothing. Unohana had finally taken her claws out of him and he was pretty sure that he didn't have anything left in his balls. The SWA let Ichigo have a reprive from his special duties in order to let him recharge his batteries.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo embraced the serene calm of the afternoon air, taking slow, deep breaths. His head was reclined by his backpack, keeping him from laying completely on the cold asphalt. He listened to the sounds of the town around him and breathed easy, happy for the reprieve he'd gotten.

When he opened his eyes, however, the reprieve was over….

"Hi'ya, Ichi!" Yachiru greeted. She was sitting next to Ichigo, looking down at the boy who'd gotten her pregnant happily. "What are you doing?"

"Resting," Ichigo said as he sat up. He grumbled something under his breath as he looked at the full-grown pinkette. He wondered how she was going to react when she had her baby and shrunk back down to her child size. "Yachiru, I uh, don't think this is the time for a quickie."

Yachiru shrugged and scooted closer to Ichigo. "That's okay. I needed to get away from Kenny for the day. He's been getting grumpier more and more for some reason."

Ichigo would've pointed out that the "some reason" was that Kenpachi's daughter was about to have a baby but decided not to. "Oh, okay then." He laid back down and sighed as he stared back up at the clouds, only to look over to Yachiru who laid down next to him. "Yachiru, what are you doing?"

The pregnant pinkette smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Cuddling. I like it when we cuddle, like we did when you had your turn with Captain Unohana," she said, sighing as Ichigo's warmth slipped into her.

' _Yeah, amongst other things…'_ Ichigo thought with a shiver.

Clouds passed over them as Yachiru and Ichigo laid together. It was actually quite touching for Ichigo, who was too used to having a woman glued to him for more intimate reasons. Deciding that maybe he should just enjoy the moment, he reached around her and ran a hand through her pink hair. In response Yachiru, snuggled closer to him, rubbing a hand on her pregnant belly and feeling the baby inside her kick.

It was a touching scene, which made it all the more fitting when they were interrupted in the worst of ways.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted as he, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Chad, Michiru and Mahana walked through the school door. "Why are you lying on the school roof…with…a…girl…." Keigo's eyes widened in complete disbelief at the scene.

Ichigo curse himself. He'd told Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki about his little assignment but he'd neglected to tell the others for obvious reasons. "Um…hi guys." He got to his feet and helped Yachiru up since she needed help thanks to her baby. "Tatsuki, Keigo, Michiru, Mahana, meet Yachiru Kusajishi. She's…um…a friend of mine."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow in response, knowing that this was one of his Soul Reaper buddies. Like Orihime she wasn't exactly okay with what Ichigo was doing but took solace in knowing that this was way out of his control.

Keigo and the others were in sheer shock, however, to see Ichigo with a woman who looked in her twenties. All eyes turned downward towards her stomach and Mizuro asked the obvious. "So, Miss Kusajishi, you're expecting?"

"Yep!" Before Ichigo could stop her she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Ichi's the daddy!"

The gang, minus Chad and Tatsuki, all had their jaws hit the floor at the statement. "ICHIGO! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!" Keigo shouted. Both of the brunettes behind him all gasped and turned red at the notion of Ichigo in bed with this woman.

"Heehee!" Yachiru giggled, refusing to let go of Ichigo. "Yep! And not just me! There's Rangiku, Rukia, Momo, Isane, Kiyone-"

She stopped when Keigo walked over to Ichigo and got down on his knees, bowing before him. "You are a god, Ichigo! A god!" he proclaimed as he continued bowing.

Ichigo merely facepalmed. ' _And that's why I don't like having Yachiru around….'_

To be continued


	12. Nanao's Dark Side

Chapter 11: Nanao's Dark Side  
IchigoXNanao

 **A.N.: Thank you everyone for your suggestions. When in doubt, use bondage.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Two Weeks Later….  
**_ **Squad Eight; Nanao's**

 _'How did my life become so messed up?_ ' Ichigo thought as he held the riding crop in his hands. On the bed before him lay Nanao Ise, who was tied to the bedposts and blindfolded. As much as Ichigo was against bondage in any form he couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure every time he gave the lieutenant a harsh smack.

The weirdness had started the moment Ichigo walked into the room….

 _Ichigo knocked on the door and waited. He'd been notified by Captain Kyoraku that his lieutenant was the next in line for Ichigo to impregnate. Ichigo had been a little concerned, knowing how much Captain Kyoraku cared for his young lieutenant. Thankfully for Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki, like Byakuya, understood the situation and gave Ichigo his approval._

 _"It's alright, Ichigo," Kyoraku had said while he told Ichigo the news. Putting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, Kyoraku gave him a wide smile. "Besides, this could be a good chance for her to unwind. Have fun!" he'd said before walking off. Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo watched him leave before heading off to Nanao's._

 _"Come in, Ichigo," Nanao said from behind the door. Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door, the first thing Ichigo noticed was how dark the room was, curtains obscuring the windows. Candles were lit around the large bed near the wall of the room, making Ichigo wonder if Nanao was going for the romantic lovemaking type of play._

 _That is…until he saw the table full of sex toys. "Um…Nanao?"_

 _"Hello, Ichigo."_

 _Turning around, Ichigo stared as Nanao stepped out of the shadows, wearing black lingerie, stockings, gloves and a collar. Ichigo didn't understand why but the glasses made it all the more kinky. "Hey, Nanao. What's…" he gestured to the bed and the toys, "What is all this?"_

 _Nanao looked at the ground a bit embarrassed before looking up. "Well…you see…over the years I…found a love for bondage. I never really had the chance to experiment with anyone else so…can I ask if…what happens in this room stays in this room?"_

 _Ichigo didn't expect this but he could respect her willingness to share with him her deepest secret. "Okay." Walking over to Nanao he looked her in the eyes before one question came to mind. "Um…I'm on top, right?"_

 _Smiling, Nanao leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Of course. For today, you will be my master…."_

 _Nanao tugged Ichigo's clothes off, blushing when she saw his manhood, before leaning forward and kissing him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Nanao and gave her a deep kiss in return, carrying the naughty lieutenant over to the bed. Laying her down onto the soft mattress, her reached around her and took off her bra and panties, leaving her naked before him. "Don't be gentle, Master…" Nanao moaned as Ichigo ran his hand up her leg to tease her entrance. "I want you bad…."_

 _Understanding that for once he had to let out the dark urge within him, he reached for the leather straps tied to the bedposts and put Nanao's hands and feet in them, keeping her restrained. Getting off the bed she looked at the items on the table and a shiver ran down his back at the thought of using some of them. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reached for the blindfold…._

"Oooooh yeah!" Nanao groaned as Ichigo hit her breasts with a riding crop, red marks appearing on her chest with every strike. Ichigo found a weird thrill in hitting her. At first he tried to be gentle but after Nanao had admonished him he decided to go in all the way. "You like?" he asked teasingly as he rubbed the riding crop against her abused nipple.

"Oooohhh!" Nanao moaned, her body writhing in anticipation. "Hit me harder, Master! I've been so naughty…" she pleaded.

 _SMACK!_

"Ahhhhhh…." Nanao's wrists strained against the leather bonds as she felt ecstasy from the strike. "Harder…."

 _SMACK!_

"More…"

 _SMACK!_

 _"_ Oooooooh, I've been such a dirty girl, Master…."

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

"Ah! MASTER!" Nanao shouted as she squirted, her body seizing from the powerful climax. Ichigo stared in amazement as her small womanhood gushed in front of him, finding the sight to be quite arousing. Nanao gasped when Ichigo reached down and slid two fingers into her quivering snatch, pumping in and out and making the ecstasy she was feeling burn brighter.

Taking his fingers out of her wet snatch, Ichigo walked over to the table of sex toys and grabbed a few more items. As Ichigo walked back to her, she continued to pull against her restraints in an effort to touch herself. The need to finger her pussy was becoming unbearable. Chuckling at Nanao's horny struggling, Ichigo got onto the bed and put his new toys to use….

"AH!" Nanao cried out as Ichigo attached clamps to her nipples, a chain connecting them. "Master! More!" she begged when Ichigo pulled on the chian, her small breasts stretching out. Ichigo kissed her neck while tugging on the lieutenant's breasts, his mind starting to fill with all sorts of dirty thoughts about what to do next to the lieutenant. He continued to tease and pull on Nanao's breasts until the woman was close to orgasm again. Then he revealed his next surprise….

Nanao shrieked as Ichigo shoved a dildo into her cunt, the toy reaching deep into her wet womanhood. Before Nanao could become adjusted to the toy inside her, Ichigo hit the button on the end of it.

 _VRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ahhhhhh!" Nanao screamed as the toy vibrated inside her sensitive pussy. Ichigo gripped the end of the toy and pumped it in and out of her, not stopping even as the girl came one more time. Deciding it was time he had some of the fun he shoved the toy as deep as it could go and laid down next to Nanao, fiddling with the chain to her nipple clamps. "Do you want me to fuck you, Nanao?" he whispered into her ear.

"Please, Master! I need you to fuck me!"

Ichigo had to admit, hearing the tame, reserved Nanao beg for him like this was a massive turn-on. Taking the dildo out of Nanao, he untied her from the restraints. Leaving her blindfolded, Ichigo got off the bed and grabbed a collar and a leash from the table. Grabbing Nanao, he flipped her onto her hands and knees before slipping the collar around her neck. Nanao yelped as Ichigo tugged with the leash, her back arching while he wedged his cock between her asscheeks. "Beg for it, Nanao!" he ordered, fighting back the temptation to spear her already. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ohhhh!" Nanao moaned, unable to see thanks to the blindfold as she rubbed her round ass against Ichigo. "Please! Please, Master! Give me your cock!"

Smirking from the girl's arousal, Ichigo mounted the lieutenant, keeping the leash wrapped around his hand, and pushed his cock into her. Nanao threw her head back as she felt her pussy being filled by Ichigo's cock. She'd bucked into Ichigo until she gasped, feeling Ichigo's cock push against the entrance to her womb. Ichigo gave her ass a harsh smack as he pumped in and out of her pussy, amazed by how tight she was aroujnd his cock; he wondered just when was the last time the women got any.

"Master! Harder!" she pleaded, squeezing Ichigo's cock with her muscles as her back arched from Ichigo continuing to pull with the leash. Her pussy made a lewd sound as Ichigo's cock slammed into it, the soundproof Kidô spell Nanao had put up being put to the very limit. Nanao's body caved in to the brutal fucking Ichigo was giving her. She no longer had the energy to even shout anymore as she climaxed again, her tongue sticking out as she came, making her look like a total slut.

Ichigo sat down, pulling the orgasming lieutenant into his lap. As one arm wrapped around her, bouncing her up and down while she gushed all over his cock, his free hand went to her nipple clamps and pulled on the chain. Nanao's head rolled backward onto Ichigo's shoulder as the boy brought more and more pleasure to her. Thanks to the blindfold cutting off her vision, her sense of touch was magnified. And she was feeling a lot. "Master!" she panted, her feet planting themselves on the bed before riding on Ichigo's lap. "You're so deep inside me!" Feeling Ichigo's cock suddenly get bigger inside of her, Nanao quickened her pace, her hips a blur as the bed on the verge of breaking.

Ichigo held Nanao tightly when he felt his sac tighten, his climax imminent. "Do you want my baby?" he whispered into her ear, feeling devious from yanking on her nipple chain.

"YES!" Nanao screamed, her back pressing against Ichigo's chest as she felt the bubble inside her pop again.

Ichigo ripped off Nanao's blindfold and turned her head, kissing her as he exploded inside her cunt, his seed spreading into her anxious womb. Ichigo laid back against the wall with Nanao panting while climaxing in his lap, his balls becoming soaked from her gushing juices. As they came down from their high, Nanao leaned back against Ichigo's sweat chest, the two exhausted from such rough and kinky play, Nanao in particaluar rubbing her sore neck."

"Wow…" Ichigo panted, his cock having not even softened after cumming buckets inside the petite lieutenant. "That was kinky, even for me." He unwrapped the leash around his hand and unclipped it from her collar.

Nanao gave a rare giggle before getting off of Ichigo, his cum leaking from her cunt. "Now it's your turn!" she happily chirped, walking over to the table.

"What do you mean? You're already pregnant," Ichigo countered.

"Well, they told me to absolutely make sure. But anyway…." Reaching for an item on the table, she turned around. Ichigo had to admit, the glasses made her smirk all the more sadistic. Ichigo's face went pale when she saw what was in her hands….

It was a ball-gag and a whip.

"Now it's your turn to be the Sub…."

Ichigo gulped….

To be continued


	13. Nemu's Little Secret

Chapter 13: Nemu's Little Secret  
IchigoXNemu

 **A.N.: Since this is the last main chapter I wanted to reply to some of the reviewers who questioned the overall validity of the premise for the story. To be sure, I checked the Wiki for Bleach when I came up with the idea and it does say that Souls can give birth. So yes, this is a valid concept.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**Two weeks later….  
**_ **SWA Meeting Room**

The room was crammed to its limit. Most of the captains and lieutenants were assembled as Nanao led the meeting, giving out the guidelines giving by the Head-Captain regarding the women's pregnancies. "As agreed, all of us will be keeping our children to raise by ourselves," she announced.

"And Ichigo?" Ukitake asked, curious about the boy's role. "We can't simply ask him any more than what we've already have."

"That remains his decision, Captain Ukitake," Byakuya interjected. "We should speak to him and ask him his plans regarding his children when this is over."

"Which brings me to my next point," Nanao looked to the back of the room to the last of the SWA: Nemu Kurotsuchi. The lieutenant was sitting at the end of the table quietly, her hands underneath the table. "Nemu, it's your turn now. When will you be ready for Ichigo? I would highly recommend that it'd be within the week so that we can gather the proper necessities for your pr-"

"No."

Nanao blinked and everyone turned to look at the lieutenant. "N-no?" Nanao asked, confused.

With her same calm demeanor, Nemu elaborated, "I am not getting pregnant."

Soi-Fon slammed her fist into the table. "What's that supposed to mean?! We all had to do it, now it's your turn, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi."

The girl simply shook her head. "No. I am not giving Master Mayuri grandchildren. I will not. It was for that very purpose that I sabotaged his fertilization machine."

Every captain and lieutenant stared at the woman in complete shock. Rising to her feet, Rukia felt her anger boil. "It…it was YOU?! You did this to us?!"

Continuing to remain calm, Nemu shook her head. "Master Mayuri created the device purely for the sole intent on forcing me to produce children en mass for him to experiment on. I will not raise a hand to defend myself from him but I will not let a child born by me suffer as well. It was for that purpose that I overloaded his machine and caused the sterilization effect. I hadn't anticipated the Head-Captain asking Ichigo Kurosaki to impregnate the SWA, but I tried to prolong me not being impregnated by rigging the lots Captain Unohana organized."

Unohana furrowed her brow in anger. "As noble as your intentions were, Nemu, this is a serious charge! What you've done has affected all of us and-"

"YOU!"

The door burst opened and Captain Kurotsuchi barged in, his eyes practically glowing with rage. "YOU STUPID GIRL! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!" He stomped over to Nemu and grabbed her collar and started to shake her madly. "I managed to piece together the footage from before the accident occurred. It was you who sabotaged my device. How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" He reached for his sword and drew it, alarming everyone else.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Kyoraku shouted, putting his hands on his swords. "Calm down!"

"Calm? CALM?! HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM WHEN THIS IMBECILE STERILIZED THE ENTIRE SOUL SOCIETY!" He released his Shikai and pointed the blade at Nemu. "I don't care why you did it. You made a fool of me and you'll pay dearly for it! I will turn your child into a five-headed octopus by the time I'm done! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he screamed, shaking with fury.

"No."

All of the rage in Kurotsuchi's body evaporated into confusion and disbelief as his daughter turned to him. "What…what did you just say?" he demanded.

"I am not giving you any children to torture. And to make sure that he doesn't impregnate me, I'm going to castrate Ichigo Kurosaki."

All of the women gathered all leapt to their feet. "Nemu, NO!" Rukia shouted.

"Leave Ichigo out of this!" Rangiku insisted.

Toshiro got out of his chair and calmly walked over to her. "Whether or not Ichigo is going to get you pregnant is no longer our chief concern, Nemu. Now we must think of what will be your punishment for your role in all of this."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT!" Mayuri screamed, his anger coming back to him when he realized that for the first time Nemu had actively defied him. "I'M GOING TO CUT YOU TO PIECES, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Once again, Nemu was defiant. "If that is what you wish, Master Mayuri, then I accept my punishment. But only after I deal with Ichigo."

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Byakuya asked, drawing his sword.

"This."

Nemu brought her hands up from under the table and everyone saw to their horror a round object in her hands: A bomb!

The lieutenant hurled the bomb into the middle of the room, which exploded upon contact as it hit the table. Purple gas filled the room as it detonated. The captains and lieutenants coughed and breathed in the gas before one by one they fell asleep, Nemu's knockout gas doing the trick. Only she was immune to the effects, having created it herself using chemicals that Mayuri had long abandoned. As her father slumped against the table, Nemu walked out of the room, closing the door quickly and locking it, leaving everyone else inside and asleep. The gas's effects were heavy. They'd be out for over a day, perhaps more so long as nobody opened the door and let the gas out.

Nemu reached into the folds of her outfit and pulled out a wicked-looking tool.

"Now then, for Ichigo Kurosaki…."

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Scribbling away at his homework, Ichigo scowled as he tried to figure out the math problem. He had been trying to catch up on his homework while waiting. Most of the SWA were going into their second trimesters so now Ichigo was starting to feel tension of his impending fatherhood. Even though only Rukia said that she wanted Ichigo to be a part of their child's life and that Unohana would be taking care of her baby and Yachiru's with Kenpachi, there was a part of him that felt guilty about not being there for his children.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard the window open up. Turning around in his chair he saw Nemu Kurotsuchi standing in the room, her usual monotone gaze staring at Ichigo. "Oh, hey Nemu," Ichigo got out of his chair and walked over to her. "Rukia didn't tell me you'd be coming today."

"You have the wrong idea, Ichigo Kurosaki." Nemu reached into her top and began to slowly pull something out. "You're not getting me pregnant. I've come to make sure of that."

Ichigo looked at the girl confused before his eyes went wide with horror when he saw what was in her hand. It was a tool used for castration. "What?" He backed away and reached for his combat pass, only for Nemu to kick him in the face and send him sprawling into the wall behind him. Nemu grabbed the combat pass and chucked it out the window, leaving him with little way to defend himself.

"Please don't resist, Ichigo." Nemu slowly walked over to the downed Substitute, the tool in her hands glinting evilly in the afternoon sun. "I promise it will be quick and I will provide whatever first aid is necessary." Reaching Ichigo she reached for his pants to pull them down….

Though he'd always been against hitting a girl, Isane notwithstanding, Ichigo kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing to the floor. He made a mad grab for the tool in her hand. A struggle occurred between the two as they grappled for the item, Ichigo trying to tear it away from her. The problem was that Nemu was far stronger than she looked and Ichigo no longer had the added benefit of his enhanced strength since he wasn't a Soul Reaper.

The two made it to their feet, Nemu tugging hard in order to rip it out of Ichigo's grasp. "Let…go…Ichigo!"

"Hell no!"

Getting angry at Ichigo's resistance, Nemu pulled harder, putting a foot on Ichigo's stomach to kick him away. To Ichigo's horror the move worked and he was pushed away from his opponent, falling backward onto the bed. Nemu, however, suffered from the law of inertia and since she was standing only on one leg she fell backward and slammed into the wall behind her. As the impact hit the wall, the shelf above her head shook and a certain jar was knocked over, spilling its contents all over Nemu's head and chest.

What the jar contained was a large amount of the aphrodisiac that Yoruichi used on Soi-Fon during her turn with Ichigo. She'd given him the jar in order to spice up their meetings as she, like Yachiru, would often go to Ichigo's place to rock the bed.

But the key note is that the aphrodisiac is super potent, one of Kisuke's finest creations. A few drops and it would cause someone's libido to crank up to eleven and remove the knob. The jar that Yoruichi gave him contained a liter of the aphrodisiac.

And every single drop of the jar's liter had landed on Nemu's head.

Ichigo sat up and stared at Nemu before realizing what had just happened. ' _A few drops and it made Yoruichi, Soi-Fon and me go crazy whenever I use it. So how bad is it going to affect her?'_ he wondered as he cautiously got off the bed. "Um…Nemu? You okay?"

Nemu opened up her mouth to say something only to cough up some of the aphrodisiac that got in her mouth. "I…I...Oh god!" Her back arched as her skin felt like it was on fire. Nothing mattered anymore save the heat in her loins. Her hands grabbed at her clothes and ripped them off of her, tearing them to shreds as she felt ecstasy course through her like never before. She wanted sex. She _needed_ sex.

Her eyes turned Ichigo and her lust simply exploded. Scrambling to her feet, she charged at Ichigo and tackled him, slamming him back onto the bed while she ripped off his clothes. The aphrodisiac's effects had destroyed her reasoning. She wanted Ichigo. She wanted her to take her and make her feel like a real woman.

As Ichigo's clothes were torn from his body, drops of aphrodisiac dripped from her large bosom onto his chest, setting his mind adrift with lust. Grabbing Nemu by the back of her hair, Ichigo kissed her passionately, his tongue tasting the drug on her lips. ' _Well…technically I am supposed to get her pregnant….'_ That was the last sane thought Ichigo had before he rolled over and started to kiss Nemu again, humping his body against hers.

"Oh yes!" Nemu groaned as Ichigo attacked her breasts, squeezing her firm melons while he sucked on her nipples. "Mmmmmmhhhh!" she moaned, her hands running through Ichigo's hair. "Enough foreplay!" she demanded, feeling Ichigo's hard cock rub against her thigh. "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

His inner lust unleashed, Ichigo grabbed Nemu and threw her off the bed. As Nemu bounced off the floor Ichigo hopped off the bed and grabbed her feet, lifting her lower half up. A loud cry echoed throughout the room as Ichigo fucked the lieutenant piledriver-style. "YES!" she screamed. "FUCK ME!"

Ichigo's eyes locked with Nemu's bouncing breasts, watching them bounce up and down. "Fuck, you're so hot…." Stopping himself, Ichigo lay down on top of her and pushed her legs back as far as they could go. The boy had to admit, Nemu was rather limber. Ichigo's cock knocked at the door to her womb but still kept going, his cock becoming right at home inside her most innermost part. Ichigo smashed his lips against Nemu's as he fucked her into the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Nearby**

"We gotta hurry!" Renji shouted to Izuru and Toshiro as they dashed through the air towards Ichigo's house. "We need to warn Ichigo !" Lieutenant Omaeda, who hadn't been invited to the meeting, smashed the door down when it wouldn't open and let out the knockout gas. After the nurses rushed in and awakened the sleeping captains and lieutenants, the Head-Captain sent Toshiro, Renji and Izuru to stop Nemu from harming Ichigo and apprehend her.

"You mean, if she hasn't gotten to him first…." Izuru said, shuddering at the possible consequences. "It hurts just thinking about it…."

"Focus!" Toshiro warned as Ichigo's house came in sight. The three hurried to Ichigo's window and looked inside Ichigo's room, preparing themselves for anything…except the sight of Ichigo and Nemu making the beast with two backs.

Toshiro looked away embarrassed at the scene while Renji and Izuru blushed. "Well…I think he's got this under control…" Renji deadpanned before turning away.

"Yeah…" Izuru shook his head. "Wonder how he managed that."

The three flashstepped away onto a nearby rooftop and assessed the situation. "So what now?" Izuru asked.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Well, Ichigo _is_ supposed to get her pregnant. So why don't we wait until they finish."

"Yes," Toshiro nodded. "Afterwards, Kurotsuchi has some explaining to do."

"I'll bet," Renji replied. "Considering she sterilized us all just to make sure she didn't make Mayuri a baby."

"No, not Nemu. Mayuri." The small captain crossed his arms and elaborated, "He told us that he developed that machine to increase birth rates throughout the Soul Society by causing all women to be highly fertile. But according to Nemu, he built the device specifically for her. And if there's one thing I know about Nemu, she's not exactly prone to lying."

"So what should we do, Captain Hitsugaya?" Izuru asked.

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo's place and shrugged. "Let's go to Urahara's and wait until Ichigo's done with her."

 _ **Hours Later….**_

"OH YES!" Nemu groaned, her head pulled back as Ichigo tugged on her braid, her hips moving with a mind of their own. "YESSSS!" she shouted as Ichigo came inside her again, his hips not stopping in the slightest even as he shot his cum inside her for the umpteenth time.

Driven mad with lust by the aphrodisiac, Ichigo and Nemu never stopped fucking. Over and over again they had sex, doing it in just about every position that Ichigo had become familiar with. Right now he was mounting the black-haired lieutenant and pounding her doggy-style.

Nemu could no longer think. Her vision was a constant white as Ichigo slammed his cock into her. She was no longer capable of coherent thought, only kept conscious by her baser desires to fuck with Ichigo. "Ah! Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, climaxing one more time. Her arms gave out from the pleasure and she crumpled to the floor, leaving her ass in the air. Ichigo palmed Nemu's cheeks as he pumped his cock in and out of her. He'd lost count of how many times he came inside her. All he knew right now was that he wanted to keep fucking her until he could no longer feel his hips anymore.

Lying on the ground next to her, Ichigo raised Nemu's leg and slid into her again, swallowing her moans with a deep kiss before groaning in ecstasy. Nemu rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Ichigo came inside her again, her belly starting to swell from her overfilled womb.

If only Ichigo were done there….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

The three Soul Reapers were passing the time by playing cards with Kisuke and Tessai. Izuru cast a glance out the window towards where Ichigo's house was and frowned. "Geez, aren't they done by now?" he asked, feeling their spiritual pressures collide and blend together. "They've been at it for hours."

"If I had to guess," Kisuke said as he drew a card, "I'd say that in their scuffle Ichigo or Nemu accidently splashed some of the aphrodisiac Yoruichi gave him onto themselves. It's the only reason why they're still going at it. Unless Ichigo suddenly has a massive craving for sex with a woman who just tried to castrate him."

Tessai put down his cards and stood up. "I'll prepare rooms for you three. If Kisuke is right, they they're going to be at it for a long time…."

 _ **Hours later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room; 6:00 AM**

Ichigo rolled off of Nemu and took deep breaths, vestiges of sanity coming back to him. Opening his weary eyes, he saw Nemu lying next to him, her stomach enlarged from the rampant amount of cum he pumped into her. "Nemu…" he groaned, trying to sit up but his body refused to listen. After hour upon hour of insane sex, Ichigo had spent almost all of the energy within him. It was everything he could to just keep himself awake. "Why…why did you…."

Opening her eyes, Nemu's mind came down from the heaven of ecstasy it resided in for the past day and night. "Ichigo, please…." Her eyes gave Ichigo a look that the young man had never seen before. "Don't let him hurt the baby…."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused at her words.

Groaning from the pain of being fucked like no tomorrow, Nemu closed her eyes and tried not to imagine what Mayuri was planning on doing to her. "I sabotaged the machine that caused this. This was my fault. All of it. He was planning on making produce children for him to experiment on."

"I don't understand," Ichigo said.

"I'm not a normal Soul, Ichigo," she confessed. "I can produce an unlimited number of children for him. But with his fertilization machine, he'd make me produce as many as eight children at a time. They would end up his test subjects for him to do with as he pleased."

Ichigo paled. Was Mayuri that evil to do this to his own daughter? Then he remembered…its Mayuri Kurotsuchi they were talking about. ' _Of course he'd do that….'_ Ichigo wrapped a protective arm over her and pulled her close. "I won't let him hurt you or the baby. If he tries, I'll stop him."

"Maybe you will, but the Soul Society won't overlook what I've done."

Ichigo hugged her and smiled. "What you've told me is different from what Mayuri told everyone else. I'm certain that the Head-Captain will be more interested in what he's done than what you've done."

"But…but I sterilized every man in the Soul Society!"

Continuing to smile, Ichigo gestured to the direction of Urahara's shop. "I'm sure our resident scientist can figure out how to reverse it."

Taking him at his word, Nemu felt more at ease with what she'd done and cuddled into his embrace. Part of her felt proud to say no to Mayuri. Perhaps when she returned she'd tell him off again….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

All three Soul Reapers stared at Kisuke with their jaws hanging low. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!" Renji shouted. The three were eating an early breakfast with Kisuke before going to Ichigo's to apprehend Nemu when the scientist dropped some news he'd been keeping to himself for a while. "We're not sterile anymore?!"

"Nope." Kisuke sat down in his chair and sipped hot tea. "I had Yoruichi take blood samples monthly from several of the captains, including Hitsugaya. Three weeks ago, the compound that kept you sterile was no longer present. Obviously your immune systems finally managed to burn it out of your bodies. I took samples of you last night as well and when I examined them, Izuru and Renji, I discovered that neither of you were sterile anymore."

The three looked at each other with disturbed faces. "So then…you knew about this for how long?" Toshiro asked.

"Three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS?!" all three of them screamed. "Why'd you wait that long?!" Izuru demanded.

"I didn't have enough data to prove that everyone was no longer sterilized. That and I figured letting Ichigo have some more time off with the ladies would be entertaining."

Renji glared at the man. "Ichigo's going to have a field day when he finds out about this…."

Toshiro opened the door. "If what you've said is true, then apprehending Nemu is no longer our chief concern. We should relay this to the Head-Captain. Come along, lieutenants," he ordered.

Kisuke watched the three leave before closing the door. "Hmm…should I tell Ichigo?" he asked into the empty room, only for a voice to answer him.

"Nah," Yoruichi said as she walked in, her stomach starting to show signs of her pregnancy. "If he did I believe he'd be angry to no end at the thought that he went through this only for the problem to solve itself."

Sitting down, Yoruichi and Kisuke finished breakfast, wondering what the future had in store for their protégé….

To be continued


	14. Epilogue I: Yachiru Interlude III

Epilogue I: Yachiru Epilogue

 **A.N.: This is the first of three epilogues. I just loved doing the Yachiru chapters for kicks so I figured I'd bring it full circle first before getting to the real ending.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Months later….  
**_ **Karakura Park**

Ichigo was busy eating lunch with his friends when he felt a certain someone's spiritual pressure nearby. ' _Yachiru? I thought Kenpachi was keeping her under lock and key?'_ With Yachiru about to give birth any day now, Kenpachi had gone into full protective-dad mode, not letting his daughter out of his sight for an instant.

None of the women took the news Kisuke gave them well. Now that the men of the Soul Society were no longer sterile, the Head-Captain's demand was no longer effective and it made the decision to impregnate all upper-ranked female Soul Reapers shortsighted. Regardless, if there was any relief for Ichigo it was that he would not have to sleep with anyone else, although Yachiru and Yoruichi kept popping up for a quickie.

As for Nemu, she had elected to brave Mayuri's fury and return to the Soul Society, expecting to be dissected by her father as soon as she showed up. But surprisingly, his anger had faded once he saw her resolve to protect her child from him. That being said, Mayuri still had to answer for his deceit regarding the experiment that caused all this, since his apparent mission to fix the Soul Society's failing birth rate was an outright lie.

Currently Ichigo was having a picnic with Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki, spending the first week of summer break together. The group had been constantly questioning Ichigo about his impending fatherhood and it seemed that Uryu and Tatsuki were enjoying his uncomfortable position. Orihime, meanwhile, was ecstatic when he asked her if she'd be Rukia's baby's godmother.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ichigo turned around and saw Yachiru slowly walking towards them. His friends all looked down at her pregnant belly, which was very prominent considering she was carrying a full-grown baby inside her. But Ichigo noticed from her expression that she seemed nervous and stood up. "Yachiru?" he asked, walking over to her. "What is it?"

The full-grown pinkette looked at Ichigo's friends for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Um…Hi, Ichi…." She walked over until she was face-to-face with Ichigo. "There's…there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Ichigo saw how nervous she was and his concern grew. "Is it the baby?"

"No, that's not it," she took another deep breath again and looked down at her hands; her fully grown adult hands. "Ichigo, I don't want to change back to a kid when this is over."

Ichigo could understand her dilemma. After spending almost a year as an adult, he could see why she wasn't eager to return to her normal, pint-sized self. "Yachiru, you haven't grown up like a normal adult. You need to be able to experience growing up like a normal person."

"But I don't!" she insisted. "I like being big! I like being able to go where I want, not being carried on Kenny's shoulder. And…and…." She looked into Ichigo's eyes and he saw something in them as they misted up….

"Ichigo, I really like you. I like what we do together." She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I talked it over with Yumichika and he told me that…that I'm in love."

Tatsuki had to stop Orihime from getting up and choking her, interested on how this would play out….

Ichigo could feel everyone's eyes on his back and didn't know what to say. He did like Yachiru, to be sure but this felt a little much. "Yachiru…I…."

Yachiru reached into her pocket as she continued, "And…and he told me…that when people are in love they do something special…so…so…" She pulled out a tiny black box….

Everyone was shocked beyond all belief when Yachiru dropped down on one knee and opened it, revealing a ring. "Ichi, will you marry me?"

 _'Goddammit, Yumichika….'_ Ichigo thought, his face red as the sun. He had no idea what to say to her, his mind blanking from the sheer outrageousness of it all.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and looked at his friend amused. "Well, Ichigo? Are you gonna break this woman's heart?" he asked.

Orihime looked like she was about to explode. She looked at Yachiru with eyes of a broken heart, praying that Ichigo would tell this child-turned-woman no.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, only for a massive shadow to fall upon him. "Ichigo…." Kenpachi glared at the boy as he assessed the scene before him. He followed Yachiru into the World of the Living after she bolted while he was napping. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he demanded, misreading the situation.

The group watched as Ichigo took off running, Kenpachi chasing after him. "Well…that was interesting," Uryu noted.

"Yeah. I'll give Ichigo credit. There's never a dull moment when he's involved." Tatsuki patted Orihime on the shoulders. "You can relax, Orihime. I doubt Ichigo would've said yes."

"Oh, okay then. Someone pass me another sandwich then."

The four continued to enjoy their picnic while Yachiru watched as her father chased after Ichigo, sighing in frustration and putting the ring back in her pocket.

To be continued


	15. Epilogue II

Epilogue II: Daddy Ichigo

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **A year later….**_

The sound of babies crying filled Kurosaki house as the SWA walked inside. All of the women had given birth to Ichigo's children and the ladies were all starting to become accustomed to their role as mothers now. They had all come to visit Ichigo and his family to let his family see his children.

Much to her disappointment, after she gave birth to her daughter, Kayano, Yachiru shrunk back down to her child-like form, the drug keeping her aged having worn off. It took a few days but she finally came around to the fact that she wasn't quite ready for adulthood, although Kenpachi was still livid with Ichigo after what he saw at his picnic. Still, one of her pastimes was spending time in Kayano's room and watching her baby sleep.

Unohana, meanwhile, seemed perfectly fine raising her child together with Kayano. Her son, Kai, looked like a baby Ichigo, much to Kenpachi's amusement. What was weird was for the first time Kenpachi seemed more restrained than usual, what with taking care of two babies now. It was amazing for Ichigo since he no longer had to worry about bolting in the opposite direction whenever they met.

Isane and Kiyone considered letting their babies be adopted but decided to raise them after giving birth to Koronai and Nagisa.

Soi-Fon let her family be in charge of caring for the new heir to the Fon family while returning to her daily duties as head of the Stealth Force. That being said, she did allow Ichigo to see their daughter, who she obviously named after her mentor and personal goddess, Yoruichi. As for the Flash Goddess herself, she was raising her baby with Kisuke and Tessai, although Soi-Fon was beyond angry to find out that Kisuke would be having a hand in raising Yushika.

Toshiro found himself in the uncomfortable position of helping Momo with her son, Kiichigo, and Rangiku's son, Gin. Ichigo tried to offer his help for them but they said that while he was always welcome they could take care of any problems.

What was the most shocking out of everyone was Nemu, who gave birth to quadruplet daughters; no doubt it was because of her unique biology. Little Ichira, Nira, Sanra and Yonra all looked like baby Ichigo and Nemu, much to their amusement. To everyone's surprise, Mayuri didn't live up to his promise to dissect Nemu or torment her children, leaving his daughter in peace after the loss of face when his deception had been uncovered. Nemu was happily raising her children away from her father with the occasional help from Akon and the others.

Nanao was also feeling the motherly love, cherishing her daughter Machiko with all her heart. She was raising her baby with the help of Kyoraku and Ukitake, who found the baby to be adorable and loved being uncles.

Things at Squad Nine suddenly became hectic after Mashiro brought her baby daughter there, who was named Razuberi, ignoring Ichigo's protests. Because Mashiro was gone a lot of the time due to her missions and visits to Hiyori she would often leave the baby in the care of Shinji or Kensei, the latter of whom found the job to be nerve-racking after the umpteenth night of being awakened due to her crying. Still, she would often pop on by Ichigo's so that Razuberi could spend the day with her daddy.

As promised, Byakuya allowed Ichigo to be active in being a father for Rukia's newborn twins Kaien and Masaki, named after the people Ichigo and Rukia loved most. The Kurosaki home was often frequented by the mother and twins as she would be granted leave for the children to visit the babies' father.

Despite everything, Ichigo loved all of his children and though it was hard being there for all he them, in the few months after he'd become a father he found pleasure in seeing the happy faces of everyone, save Soi-Fon who was always scowling when he walked into the room. Isshin had been ecstatic beyond belief when Nemu, the last of the group, had given birth. Ichigo and his sisters thought they'd have to use a crowbar to pry him away from the picture of Masaki.

"Well now," Rukia said as she smiled at Ichigo, her twins sleeping soundly despite the commotion. "How's your dad taking all this."

Ichigo cocked a thumb over to the photo of Masaki.

"OH MASAKI! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST TIME OF MY LIFE. WE'VE SO MANY GRANDCHILDREN!" He clung to the poster as he wept.

"He's been like that for the past half-hour. Me and my sisters gave up trying."

The girls let Ichigo take turns holding his children. "You look happy, Ichigo," Rangiku said as she watched him hold their son.

"I am." Ichigo looked around at his children and smiled. "So um…girls, I've come to a decision."

"You're gonna convince Kenny to turn me back to my big form?!" Yachiru gasped.

Shaking his head, Ichigo continued, "No, the Head-Captain asked me to join the squads. I talked it over with my family and friends and I've made my decision. Captain Ukitake agreed to let me join Squad 13. I'll be his fourth seat."

"But what about your Substitute duties?"

"I talked it over with Captain Ukitake and we decided I'd make regular trips to Karakura Town to hunt for hollows then return to the Soul Society." He reached down and picked up baby Kiichigo, rocking the baby back and forth.

"OH WHAT HAPPY DAYS! OUR SON IS THE BEST!" Isshin continued crying to the poster, causing all off the babies to start crying.

As the women started to try to calm their babies down, Ichigo got up and punched his father in the back of his head, knocking him out. "I will be glad when I don't have to deal with him before."

Everyone laughed before turning to their babies and quieting them down….

To be continued


	16. Epilogue III

Epilogue III: 100 Years Later

 **A.N.: This is the final chapter and is sort of a request by Teloch.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **100 Years Later….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Ichigo stood in front of the assembled captains and scratched the back of his head. The past century had been hectic for him but after the past year things had taken a turn for the strangest and while he'd adjusted to his new life in the Soul Society, trying to be a father to so many children had been hard on him.

It had become increasingly difficult these days because of two things:

One was that he was now Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. After severing dutifully to Captain Ukitake for thirty years he was called into the Head-Captain's office and told that he was the top candidate to replace Yamamoto for Head-Captain since his health had taken a turn for the worst since his battle against Aizen. It'd been a hard adjustment once Ichigo had been appointed to the position but the other captains had openly accepted Ichigo as their leader.

The second was that at this point in time every single captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was one of his children. Yoruichi-Fon looked everything like her mother, save she was a little taller and wore a single braid unlike Soi-Fon and was the captain of Squad Two. Kai Unohana and Isogai Kotetsu had replaced Unohana and Rose as captains of Squads Three and Four while Koronai was his lieutenant; Isogai looked like a busty version of her mother while Koronai looked like a short-haired female version of Ichigo. Kiichigo had replaced Shinji and was working beside her mother as captain of Squad Five. Both of Rukia's twins had taken over as captains of Squads Six and Seven; Masaki replacing Byakuya and Kaien becoming captain of Squad Seven.

Nanao's child, Machiko, had replaced Kyoraku as captain of Squad Eight. She looked like her mother, minus the glasses and with orange and black hair. Toshiro was no longer captain of Squad ten. Now it was Rangiku's daughter, Gin Matsumoto, who although she looked like a teenager, still had a hot body. The pink haired Kayano Kusajishi was now captain of Squad Eleven, having defeated her adopted father in front of everyone; the girl almost just as strong as her parents.

What surprised everyone was when Nira Kurotsuchi replaced her grandfather as captain of Squad Twelve, who'd been demoted over his deception of the sterilization accident. Her siblings had all become upper-ranked officers within the division, Ichira and Sanra spending much time in the lab with Mayuri, who came to like his grandchildren, though it still ticked him to no end whenever someone brought up Nemu. The only person in the room who was not related to Ichigo was Rukia, who'd become captain of Squad Thirteen.

"Hi Dad!" all of his kids greeted as he walked in, Yonra Kurotsuchi walking beside him as his lieutenant.

"Hey guys." Ichigo chuckled as he saw his children. "Let's get started with the meeting."

 _ **Later….**_

 __"Alright everyone," Ichigo nodded to his grown children. Because of the Soul Reapers unique aging process he hardly looked like he'd aged at all in the past century, which sort of made it awkward for him since most of his children looked more like his brothers and sisters. "You're dismissed."

"Aww!" Kayano pouted. "Daddy! We haven't fought yet!"

"Kayano…" Ichigo said sternly while facepalming. "We've been over this. You have a Squad to lead now. You can't just keep attacking me from out of the blue."

"Says you!" the pink-haired girl said as she reached for her zanpakuto. "Come at me, Daddy!"

All of the Kurosaki brood laughed as Ichigo took off, their sister chasing Ichigo. "Wow, she never changes does she," Isogai laughed.

The End

 **A.N.: Sorry for the abrupt ending but I didn't really know how to end this other than with a quick recap. I hope you guys enjoyed the experience! Whacky out!**


End file.
